


Made For You

by funtimebaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Deepthroating, Drooling, Finger Sucking, Flexibility, Frottage, Jealousy, Licking, M/M, Manhandling, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Prostate Milking, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Throat training, Top Katsuki Yuuri, dubcon, pinned down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funtimebaby/pseuds/funtimebaby
Summary: At first Yuri was upset when he found out his soulmate was Yuuri Katsuki, the crybaby who screwed up big-time at the Grand Prix Final. But then he discovered how amazing it felt to be bonded to another person, and now he and Yuuri live and train together in Russia, their lives taken up by skating and sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be an ongoing thing of Yuuri/Yuri PWP, so I'll add new tags with each chapter. I marked this "Choose Not to Use Archive Warnings" because it might get dubconny at times. 
> 
> ******If you're not comfortable with underage content or dubcon, please don't read this.******
> 
> Oh and fair warning, I might bring Victor in as a stunt dick at some point so Yuri can get two dicks in him, lol. If I do I'll update the tags to say that.
> 
> Here's a guide to which tags show up in which chapters.
> 
> Chapter 1: Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating.  
> Chapter 2: Anal Sex, Licking, Spit as Lube, Anal Fingering, Painful Sex, Come Eating.  
> Chapter 3: Jealousy, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Snowballing.  
> Chapter 4: Jealousy, Dubcon, Anal Sex, Painful Sex/Pain Kink, Manhandling, Somnophilia/Sleep Sex, Creampie.  
> Chapter 5: Quiet Sex, Frottage, Biting, Oral Sex, Finger Sucking.  
> Chapter 6: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Flexibility, Spanking, Painful Sex/Pain Kink, Mirror Sex, (maybe) Belly Kink.  
> Chapter 7: Oral Sex, Deepthroating, Drooling, Somnophilia/Sleep Sex, Anal Sex.  
> Chapter 8: Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Dubcon, Semi-Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Oral Sex/Deepthroating, Prostate Milking.  
> Chapter 9: Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Orgasm Delay, Coming Untouched.  
> Chapter 10: Sex Toys, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Come Eating.  
> Chapter 11: Anal Fingering, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Come Marking.  
> Chapter 12: Sex Toys, Deepthroating, Throat Training, Drooling, Spitroasting, Come Marking/Facial.  
> Chapter 13: Somnophilia/Sleep Sex, Fingering, Pinned Down, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Cockwarming, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating.

In some ways, fifteen-year-old Yuri Plisetsky's life wasn't that different from what fifteen-year-old Yuuri Katsuki's life had been like, eight years ago. When Yuuri was that age, his whole life was skating and school and playing with Vicchan. These days, Yuri's whole life was skating and school and playing with his cat, but he had one extra thing that Yuuri never had.

Yuri knew who his soulmate was.

Growing up, Yuuri had been jealous of Yuuko and Takeshi, because they had known they were soulmates since they were little. Even when they fought with each other, their deep bond meant they didn't stay mad at each other for very long. When they got older, they'd sometimes sneak off to be together, and even though he never said anything to them about it, Yuuri always felt hurt at being left behind.

But now he understood why they snuck off all the time. It was the same reason Yuri came straight back to his and Yuuri's apartment when his afternoon practice was over, every single day. Being with your soulmate felt amazing.

At first Yuri had been upset when he found out his soulmate was Yuuri Katsuki, the crybaby who screwed up big-time at the Grand Prix Final. He hadn't wanted anything to do with Yuuri for the first few weeks after they found out they were soulmates. But then Yuuri came to Russia to formally register as Yuri's soulmate, and Yuri realized how good it felt to touch Yuuri, to hug him and to hold his hand. After the registration was complete and their matching soulmarks were on file, the law said they were allowed to have sex, and Yuuri took Yuri's virginity in his hotel room that night, driving his cock over and over into Yuri's inexperienced young body while Yuri writhed underneath him, gasping and delirious with pleasure. From that moment on, Yuri demanded Yuuri stay by his side, and soon Yuuri had moved to Russia and they were both training together under Yuri's coach. Their life together was almost entirely made of skating and sex.

Sometimes it was too much for Yuuri to handle. One day after a grueling practice, Yuuri was unwinding by playing video games, but Yuri came home and was all over him immediately. "I'm in the middle of a game," Yuuri protested as Yuri plastered himself to Yuuri's back.

"You want to play video games rather than having sex?" Yuri said, disgusted.

"Sex isn't exactly a rare commodity around here," Yuuri said.

Yuri flushed. "If you don't want me around, just say so."

Even though Yuuri _didn't_ want him around just then, he knew Yuri would take it as a big personal rejection if he said so. Yuri was sensitive about things like that, even though he'd never admit it in a million years. And besides, Yuuri did feel a little pity for him, because he remembered what it was like to be fifteen and horny all the time. "Here," Yuuri said, and undid his fly so his soft cock was exposed. "If you can get me hard, you can do what you want with me."

Yuri made a hungry little grunting noise and immediately moved around to Yuuri's front. He flopped down on his stomach, blonde hair spilling out of his tiger-print hoodie, and pulled himself up so his head was over Yuuri's lap. He picked up Yuuri's limp cock and flopped it around experimentally in his hand. Then he put the head in his mouth, sucking it a little too hard.

"Easy," Yuuri said, and Yuri immediately backed off the hard pressure. He was still learning, and when it came to sex he actually listened to instructions, unlike the way he acted on the ice. He jacked the base of Yuuri's cock in his hand and sucked more lightly at the head, his rhythm kind of unsteady. Yuuri's game switched to a loading screen momentarily, and Yuuri looked down, admiring the sight of Yuri's messy blonde hair all tangled around his face as he sucked on Yuuri, his eyes closed. There was something really satisfying about seeing rude, shouty Yuri Plisetsky turn docile and content as soon as he had Yuuri's cock in his mouth. Yuuri pushed back Yuri's hood so all his blonde hair was visible, and he put one hand in Yuri's hair and pushed his head down just a little bit. His cock sunk deeper into Yuri's mouth and Yuri made a startled sound around it. "Take me a little bit deeper," Yuuri encouraged him, ruffling Yuri's hair.

Yuri made another noise and tried to do it. His face squeezed up into a grimace as he tried to push himself down on Yuuri's cock, but when it went into his throat he gagged and he had to pull back up again. Yuuri's game started up again, and he went back to playing as Yuri wiped his mouth and tried again, lowering his head down on Yuuri's rapidly stiffening cock. His mouth was extremely wet and slick now, and Yuuri felt the head of his cock touch the back of Yuri's throat. Yuri shuddered and held the position for as long as he could before gagging again and lifting his head back up.

Yuuri's cock was definitely getting hard from the slickness of Yuri's mouth and the determined way Yuri tried to take him in, even if he couldn't do it for very long. Yuri propped himself up on his elbows and gave Yuuri's stiff cock a few jerks, satisfied. "You said I could do what I want, right?" Yuri said. His face was flushed red.

"Yes," Yuuri said. His breathing was a little labored now.

Yuri hauled himself up and stood to one side, so he wouldn't be blocking the TV screen. He pulled off his pants and his underwear but left his hoodie on. He went over to the dufflebag he had abandoned when he first got home and felt around inside. He came up with a bottle of lube and squirted it noisily over his fingers.

Yuuri really _was_ trying to concentrate on the game, but it was a little hard not to look over occasionally as Yuri dug his slippery fingers into his tight, resisting hole. Yuuri knew he should be better about making Yuri slow down and really open himself up, but it had been a fight just to get him to use lube in the first place. When they first moved in together, Yuri kept trying to sink down on Yuuri's cock dry, like his need to be full would override the pain somehow.

After only a minute Yuri said "Pause the game for a second," and he crouched down over Yuuri's lap. He reached down and aimed Yuri's hard cock toward his hole. He pushed himself downwards, but Yuuri's cock slid away. "Shit."

Yuuri took pity on him. He took his own hard cock in hand and nudged it against Yuri's hole, then guided Yuri down onto it with a hand on his waist. The head of his cock pushed slowly into Yuri's body, and Yuri whispered _"Fuck"_ and shut his eyes. Getting inside Yuri was always a slow process--he was so tight and small. Yuuri watched Yuri bite his lip as he sank down more and more on Yuuri's cock. "Good," Yuuri said, because he knew Yuri liked praise even though he would never admit it. "You always take it so well."

"You're damn right I do," Yuri said, but underneath his bluster Yuuri could tell he was struggling. He still had a few more inches to go and he was starting to slow down. "Put your knees on the ground," Yuuri told him, and Yuri awkwardly switched from his crouch to kneeling. "Now ride me a little, it'll go deeper."

Yuri lifted himself up, sighing with momentary relief as Yuuri's cock slid mostly out of him. Then he put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders for balance and sank back down again, hips starting to gyrate as he fucked himself up and down on Yuuri's cock. His eyes were still closed. "Good," Yuuri said again, a little mesmerized by the concentration on Yuri's face, the way Yuri's own semi-hard cock bounced with his movements. Yuri's insides were so hot and tight and perfect around Yuuri's cock that even if he hadn't known about their matching soulmarks, he would've known the universe had made Yuri just for him.

Yuuri was right about the riding helping. Yuri's body started adjusting to Yuuri's cock, taking it in more completely. The next time Yuri tried to sink all the way down, his ass came to rest against Yuuri's thighs, and Yuri sighed, satisfied with his accomplishment. He wrapped his arms and legs around Yuuri and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder. "Okay, you can keep playing," he said.

Yuuri reached for the controller. "What are you going to do?"

"Just sit here."

Yuuri gave him a strange look. "Really?"

"You _said_ I could do what I wanted," Yuri said. "This is what I want to do."

Yuuri couldn't argue with that. He resumed playing his game, his cock throbbing inside the warm, tight grip of Yuri's ass. It was...distracting, to say the least. But it was also kind of sweet, to have Yuri's heavy weight in his lap like this, his blonde head pillowed on Yuuri's shoulder, his arms hugging Yuuri's midsection. Yuuri could feel Yuri's cock against his stomach, and it was still only half-hard. Yuri didn't seem to be interested in getting off at all. He just wanted to sit there with Yuuri inside him.

It was so weird. Six months ago Yuri was a snarling brat of a teenager who glared at Yuuri every time he saw him, and now Yuri rushed home from practice every day to make a home for Yuuri's cock inside his body. Yuuri tilted his head and softly kissed Yuri's neck. "You really like to be full, don't you?"

Yuri nodded. Yuuri knew he meant he liked to be full with _Yuuri,_ but he wondered if maybe toys could do the job when Yuuri wasn't up for it. He imagined Yuri coming home, all clinging and needy, and making him stand still while Yuuri slowly worked a long, thick plug into his hole. Yuuri could make him keep it in all evening, squirming around it as they sat together at the dinner table, or as they laid on the couch to watch TV. It was a nice mental image.

Yuuri kept playing his game, and Yuri was quiet for so long that Yuuri wondered if maybe he was falling asleep. But eventually Yuri shifted in his lap, and Yuuri felt Yuri's inner muscles start to tighten, squeezing around Yuuri's cock. He relaxed, then squeezed again. He started doing it over and over, in a slow, steady rhythm. It felt good, in a lowkey, subtle way, like Yuri was riding him without moving.

Yuuri thought Yuri might get bored of it after a while, but he kept doing it, his tight body milking Yuuri's cock. The lowkey feeling of pleasure started building up distractingly in Yuuri. He found it harder and harder to concentrate on his game. Finally he paused it and set the controller down, wrapping his arms around Yuri and kissing his neck again. "You feel so good," Yuuri said.

"I know I fuckin' do," Yuri said.

Yuuri took Yuri's full weight in his arms and moved them both, tipping Yuri backward until Yuri's back was resting on the floor, his messy blonde hair pooled around his head on the carpet. Yuuri managed to lay him down without letting his cock slip out of Yuri's body, and he adjusted himself, pushing Yuri's legs open wider on the floor and lifting him up by the hips. Yuuri started to fuck into Yuri, to thrust into that perfect heat made just for him. Yuri closed his eyes and made a noise that Yuuri loved, needy and helpless. Yuri never acted helpless in regular life, only on Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri lifted Yuri's hips higher until he found the angle that made Yuri moan, and he started fucking into him harder. He felt a little ruthless as Yuri cried out, his hand moving to his own cock so he could jerk it desperately. Yuuri thrust unrelentingly into his soulmate, so hard that Yuri's head jolted back and forth on the carpet, his blonde hair getting all tangled up. Yuri made another amazing noise, so overstimulated it almost sounded like he was in pain, and he shoved his hoodie up off his chest. Just a second later he came, his hand fast and desperate on his cock as cum splattered all over his stomach and chest.

The sight of Yuri's flat stomach all wet and sticky with cum put Yuuri right on the edge himself. "Inside or outside?" he asked, thrusting hard as Yuri panted through the last of his orgasm.

"Outside," Yuri said, and Yuuri pulled out of him, jerking his cock until he shot hot jets of cum onto Yuri's taut stomach and narrow chest. Yuri stared up at him, mouth open a little as he panted, and Yuuri leaned forward and finished himself off against Yuri's parted lips. Yuri closed his eyes as the wetness spattered his mouth and chin, and Yuuri pushed the head of his cock into Yuri's mouth. Yuri took it in and sucked it clean, and Yuuri shivered as Yuri's soft tongue moved over his overstimulated cockhead.

When Yuuri pulled out, Yuri wiped up the rest of the wetness on his face with his thumb and sucked his thumb clean, too. Then he looked at Yuuri a little petulantly. "I bet you didn't like that at all," he said. "I bet you wish I left you alone so you could play your dumb game."

Yuuri dragged his finger through the cum on Yuri's stomach and pushed it into Yuri's mouth. Yuri made a face but still sucked it off his finger. "I liked it," Yuuri said. "It was nice. I guess I didn't think you would want to just hang out like that for so long."

Yuri bit at Yuuri's finger, but not hard. Yuuri could tell he liked hearing that Yuuri had liked it. Yuuri leaned down and started licking their combined cum off of Yuri's stomach. He never used to like the taste of cum, but he loved the taste of Yuri's. It was another way the universe had made Yuri perfect for him.

When Yuuri was done cleaning him up, Yuri sat up and pulled his hoodie back down over him. "I've got homework," he said.

"Okay," Yuuri said.

For a few seconds Yuri didn't move, like he was waiting for something. Yuuri leaned in and cupped his cheek, kissing him. When he pulled back, Yuri's face was sullen but a little blushy. "Thank you for taking care of me," Yuuri said.

"Shut up," Yuri said, but Yuuri could tell he liked hearing it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Anal Sex, Licking, Spit as Lube, Fingering, Painful Sex (Yuri is NOT waiting around to do things properly lol), Come Eating.

When Yuri got home from practice, he found Yuuri lying on his side on the couch, watching something on his phone. His black hair was all messy the way it was after he went for a jog, and when Yuri came over and laid down on the couch, cramming himself into Yuuri's arms, he could smell his cooling sweat. "Hi," Yuuri said, not at all surprised to have his soulmate's slight back suddenly pressed against his front. "How was practice?"

"Shitty," Yuri said, squirming around and making himself comfortable. "I kept falling out of my quad Salchow. I don't know what's going on, I was nailing it all last week."

"It just happens sometimes," Yuuri said, sounding annoyingly wise. "Or do you think maybe you're getting taller?"

"Fuck I hope not." Yuri hated the idea of getting taller. He knew it was probably going to happen--he was only fifteen, he probably had at least one more growth spurt in him--but he knew it would wreak havoc on his balance and coordination. Sometimes people had a growth spurt and lost their jumps forever. He tried really hard not to think about that most of the time.

On the other hand, if he had another growth spurt, his dick might get bigger. Yuri kind of wanted that because lately Yuuri had started calling his dick _cute._ He said it at least half the time he went down on Yuri, and the annoying thing was, he wasn't even saying it to be a jerk. Yuuri really did think Yuri's dick was cute. It was one of those things that was kind of nice but also really fucking embarrassing at the same time.

Speaking of dicks...Yuri ground his ass back against Yuuri's crotch. "I need to finish watching my video of practice today," Yuuri said. "My quad Salchow's been giving me trouble too."

"Come on," Yuri said. "Can't you watch and do stuff at the same time?"

"Depends on the stuff," Yuuri said. He put one arm underneath Yuri so he could hold his phone out and watch his video over the top of Yuri's head. He wrapped his other arm around Yuri so his hand was near Yuri's crotch. "Pull your pants down for me."

Yuri shoved them down so his bare ass was pressing against the front of Yuuri's sweatpants. Yuuri reached down and fondled Yuri's dick, which was already starting to stiffen in anticipation, and then he let go and held his hand up right in front of Yuri's face. "Lick," he said.

Yuri gave Yuuri's palm several long, wet licks, so it wouldn't be bone dry when Yuuri jerked him. Yuuri wrapped his hand around Yuri's dick again, and he started pulling on it slowly--so slow that Yuri whined in annoyance. "What's your rush?" Yuuri said. "We have all night."

"I've been waiting _all day,"_ Yuri said. "And it was a really shitty day, remember?"

"I guess that's true," Yuuri said. He kissed Yuri's blonde hair and sped up the movement of his hand into something steady but not exactly fast. Yuri relaxed back as the nice feeling of Yuuri's hand jerking him spread out through his whole body. It was almost enough to make him forget how many times he'd fallen and all the new bruises he'd gotten.

On the phone screen Yuuri had filmed himself trying a quad Salchow and touching down on it. "Your momentum was off," Yuri said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Yuuri said. "The next one went better, I think."

The two of them spent awhile watching through Yuuri's practice videos and pointing out some of his problems. Yuri got more and more relaxed as Yuuri's hand steadily pumped his dick the whole time. After a while Yuri started bucking his hips a tiny bit, pushing his dick into Yuuri's hand, because it felt good and because it made his ass bump into Yuuri's crotch over and over. Finally Yuri got what he wanted as he felt Yuuri's cock start to harden through his sweatpants. He felt pleased with himself. "What are you going to do with that?" Yuri asked.

"It'll go away on its own."

God, he was such an asshole sometimes. Yuri pushed his ass back hard, really grinding against Yuuri's dick, until Yuuri relented and said "All right, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Put it in me, duh."

"You'll have to go get the lube."

Yuri made a frustrated noise. He didn't want to get up, he felt so good and sleepy and relaxed. "Just use spit."

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

"Come _on,"_ Yuri said. He reached down and grabbed Yuuri's arm, pulling it off his dick. Yuri brought Yuuri's hand back up to his mouth, but this time instead of licking his palm, Yuri sucked Yuuri's middle and ring fingers deep into his mouth. He circled his tongue around them over and over, coating them in saliva, getting them as slick as he possibly could.

"Yakov's going to kill me if you skate badly tomorrow," Yuuri said, but when Yuri released his fingers he reached down and started to push the wet tip of his middle finger against the tight pucker of Yuri's hole. He started moving it in tiny circles. It felt good, although Yuri missed having Yuuri's hand on his dick too. Yuuri was still holding his phone in his hand, but Yuri didn't think he was paying much attention to the practice video anymore.

After a lot of prodding and pushing, the tip of Yuuri's finger managed to breach into Yuri's tightness. It burned a little, but Yuri didn't let on. Yuuri kept making those little circular motions with his finger, like he was drilling in to Yuri, and his finger pressed in deeper and deeper. "Give me another one," Yuri said.

Yuuri hesitated, and then he turned off his phone and reached over to set it on the coffee table. Yuri felt a surge of triumph as Yuuri focused all his attention on Yuri, taking Yuri's dick in his hand and stroking him as he pressed two fingers against Yuri's hole. "Relax your whole body," Yuuri said. Yuri closed his eyes again and tried, focusing on the warm pleasure of Yuuri's stroking hand. After a few seconds Yuuri managed to push the tips of two fingers into Yuri, and it burned worse than it had before, but Yuri didn't care. He liked it when it hurt, sometimes. And it always stopped hurting after awhile, once his body got used to it. "Come on," Yuri said again, because fingers were just a stepping stone to the main event: getting Yuuri's cock tight and snug into his ass. "Deeper."

Yuuri pressed in hard, his fingers moving roughly through the tight ring of muscle, until they sank in about an inch. Yuuri started to thrust his fingers very shallowly in and out, trying to stretch Yuri open. The feeling of pleasure coming from Yuuri's hand on his dick just barely blotted out the pain of the rough entry, and Yuri knew it was probably going to hurt a lot when Yuuri put his cock in. But now Yuri wanted it so bad that he was half-delirious with the anticipation, and he was only able to stand a minute of Yuuri's stretching before he said "Okay, that's enough, I'm ready."

"No you're not."

Yuri whined. "I want it like this," he said. "I don't care if it hurts, it'll only hurt for a second. I need it _now."_

"You're going to regret it afterward," Yuuri said, but he was starting to sound indecisive.

"Then you can say I told you so," Yuri said. "Yuuri, _please."_

Yuri hardly ever called Yuuri by his name, because it was so weird to be saying his _own_ name when he meant someone else. But Yuri was desperate, and he knew Yuuri liked it when Yuri was desperate enough to let Yuuri have custody of their name. Sure enough, he heard Yuuri breathe out raggedly, and then Yuuri's fingers pulled out of him. Yuuri struggled with his sweatpants for a moment, maneuvering them down until Yuri could feel his burning-hot cock pressed skin to skin against Yuri's ass.

The hand Yuuri had been using to jerk him off didn't go back to Yuri's dick--Yuuri held it in front of Yuri's mouth again. "Lick," he said, and Yuri lapped at his open palm like a dog, too desperate to even feel embarrassed. When Yuuri's palm was slick, he reached down and rubbed the wetness over his own dick, and then he lifted up Yuri's leg to get better access to his hole. Yuri felt the blunt, wet tip of his cock nudge against his hole, and then Yuuri started pushing.

At first nothing happened--it just didn't go in, like Yuri's body was locked up tight against it. Yuuri gripped his cock and started pushing in with that little circular motion again, like he was going to drill his way through Yuri's body's resistance. Yuri felt an ache, then a sharp hot pain as Yuuri's cockhead forced its way inside him.

 _"Fuck,"_ Yuri whimpered involuntarily. His hand went to his own dick and jerked it, trying to generate some pleasure to overcome the pain. Yuuri's hands tightened on his body, and he started thrusting into Yuri very, very shallowly, so only the tiniest length of his cock pushed and pulled against Yuri's aching rim. _"Fuck,"_ Yuri repeated, because even though his ass felt like it was on fire, he could feel the moment when Yuuri's shallow thrusts managed to push a full inch into him, and then another inch, wedging himself deeper and deeper into Yuri's hungry body. By the time Yuuri was getting half of his cock into Yuri on every thrust, Yuri's endorphins had started kicking in, and they erased most of the pain and left Yuri feeling warm and tingly and relaxed again.

"Better?" Yuuri asked, like he could tell.

"Yeah," Yuri said. God, he fucking loved having Yuuri inside him. The first few weeks after Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg had been a nightmare, because Yuri was so hungry to be with his soulmate that concentrating during practice was almost impossible. Yuuri had been fucking him four times a day, morning noon and twice at night, and it still wasn't enough to satisfy Yuri's craving for it. Now things had calmed down a bit, but Yuri still had to focus really, really hard during practice so his mind didn't drift off to daydreams about running home and cramming himself full of Yuuri's waiting dick.

Soon enough, Yuuri was close to bottoming out inside Yuri, and Yuri had to stop jerking himself off, because he was close to coming and he didn't want to. He wanted Yuuri to fuck him for hours. He wanted to fall asleep like this, all happy and relaxed and full, and wake up to Yuuri still fucking him. Yuuri probably couldn't last that long, but Yuri still wanted it, so much that when he heard Yuuri's breathing change, the sign that he was close to coming, Yuri felt disappointed. "Already?" he complained.

"You're so-- _tight_ \--like this," Yuuri panted, and his voice was so wrecked that Yuri's disappointment vanished underneath a feeling of pride. Yuuri reached around and gripped Yuri's dick in his warm hand. "C-come with me, okay?"

Yuuri started jerking Yuri off with tight, ruthless pulls, and Yuri moaned as all the warm relaxed pleasure in him gathered up and burst out, his dick spurting cum all over Yuuri's hand. Just a few seconds later Yuuri thrust into Yuri so hard he filled him up to the brim, and Yuuri shuddered and groaned as he came, still thrusting, fucking his cum deeper and deeper into Yuri's insides until he was spent.

When Yuuri finally went still inside him, Yuri felt so sleepy and heavy and satisfied that he never wanted to leave the couch. "Don't pull out," he said.

"I know," Yuuri said, sounding exhausted. He let go of Yuri's softening dick and held his wet hand up to Yuri's face. "Lick."

Yuri leaned forward and licked his cum off of Yuuri's fingers. Yuuri rotated his hand around so he could clean the back of it, too, and when Yuri had gotten most of it off, Yuuri pushed his first two fingers into Yuri's mouth and left them there for Yuri to suck on. Yuri closed his eyes and suckled them, liking how full it made him feel, all his body's empty spaces taken up by Yuuri.

They laid there like that for a long time, long enough for the pleasure in Yuri's body to start fading away, revealing all the pain it had been covering up. Fuck, his ass was going to _kill_ him tomorrow. Yuri groaned and shifted, pulling away just enough to let Yuuri's soft cock ease out of his aching hole.

Yuuri chuckled sleepily. "I told you so."

God. Yuri's soulmate could be such an asshole sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally got some plot in this part, lol. There's sex at the end though! Tags for this chapter: Jealousy, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Snowballing.

Really, this whole mess was all Yuuri's fault.

It was summertime, and he and Yuri were taking a brief vacation to visit their families. First they flew to Moscow so Yuuri could meet Yuri's grandfather, who watched Yuuri carefully at first, but seemed to like him by the end of the trip. Then they flew to Hasetsu so Yuuri's family could meet Yuri. Yuri's default attitude was to be bad-tempered, but Yuuri could tell he was trying to make a good first impression, awkwardly accepting Yuuri's family's cheerful attention and using the halting Japanese phrases Yuuri had taught him on the plane. Yuri said "please" and "thank you" more in one day in Hasetsu than he had in all the months Yuuri had lived with him in Russia, because when you only knew about six things to say in Japanese, you ended up going back to them a lot.

And their first day in Hasetsu actually went really well. Yuri kept saying Hasetsu was weird, but in a way that made Yuuri think he secretly liked it. He kept taking pictures of all the statues they passed by, and he seemed impressed with Hasetsu Castle when Yuuri told him there was a ninja house inside. Yuuri pointed out various things to him as they walked around town, like the beach, and his old skating rink Ice Castle Hasetsu, and Yuri didn't immediately insult them, which for him was basically the same thing as praise.

But when they returned to the onsen, around sunset, that's when things went wrong.

"I put your suitcases in your old room," Yuuri's mother said. "I put bedding in there for both of you, too. It still has your old bed, but one of you might have to sleep on the floor."

That made sense--Yuuri's old bed was only a twin, it would've been difficult for both of them to fit. He and Yuri went upstairs and opened the door and--

"What the _fuck?_ " Yuri said.

Oh God. Yuuri hadn't been home in five years, and he had forgotten just how many posters of Victor Nikiforov he had up on his bedroom walls. He was immediately consumed with embarrassment. "It's, uh, my collection from childhood," Yuuri said. "I forgot these were still up, I haven't been home in so long."

Yuri went around the room looking at the posters, with an expression on his face like he was examining roadkill instead of pictures of his rinkmate. Oh God, he was going to make fun of Yuuri for months after this. He'd already figured out that Yuuri was a fan of Victor's by the way Yuuri went awestruck whenever he saw him at the rink in St. Petersburg. He made jabs at Yuuri about it all the time. But he probably hadn't realized Yuuri was such a big fan that he covered his whole room in posters like some kind of obsessive.

"It's--not as creepy as it looks," Yuuri said. "He was my inspiration when I first started skating. I just really admired his abilities."

Yuri didn't say anything. He was being surprisingly quiet. Then he said, in a low voice, "Is that why you came to Russia?"

Yuuri was confused. "What?"

"You didn't _have_ to move to Russia just because we're soulmates," Yuri said. "But you said you wanted to. Was it just so you could be closer to him?"

Yuri wasn't making fun of him at all. He sounded _jealous._

"No," Yuuri said quickly. "That's not it at all. I--"

Yuri turned away from him. "I need to use the bathroom," he said flatly. "Where is it?"

"One floor down, on the right," Yuuri said. "But I--"

Yuri walked past him and left the room. Yuuri felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sometimes forgot that underneath Yuri's insults and bad temper, he was insecure about a lot of things. And to be fair, getting to be around Victor and watch him skate _had_ made the idea of moving to Russia even more appealing to Yuuri than it already was. But he really had moved there for Yuri. They were soulmates, after all, even if their bond was more about sex than being lovey-dovey or romantic.

Yuuri went around and started taking down the posters. He was still awed by Victor's skating, but Victor really was just a person like anyone else, and it felt weird to have pictures of him all around like this now that he'd met him.

By the time Yuuri took down the last poster, Yuri still hadn't come back, and Yuuri felt uneasy. He went down one floor, but the bathroom there was empty. He looked through the other rooms on that floor, and then went downstairs. He found each of his family members and asked if they had seen Yuri. None of them had.

Now Yuuri felt worried. Where could he have gone? Yuri had only been in Hasetsu for a day--if he left the onsen, he might end up getting lost. Could he have decided to go back to the train station?

Yuuri went outside and started walking back along the path they had taken when they went out earlier. What had they talked about? Hasetsu Castle, Yuuri's old ice rink, the beach--

Yuuri looked out at the ocean. Yuri liked the ocean in St. Petersburg--they had walked past it a few times together, after the weather got warmer. Yuuri decided to follow his instinct and headed down toward the beach.

And sure enough, there Yuri was, sitting alone on the sand as the sun dipped below the horizon. His blonde hair looked almost orange under the sunset light. He didn't notice Yuuri was there until he was right next to him, and Yuri gave a little start, his shoulders hunching up. "How the fuck did you find me?" Yuri said.

"Call it soulmate intuition," Yuuri said, sitting down next to him on the sand.

Yuri's mouth lifted in a sneer, but he didn't say anything. The two of them sat in silence for a while, watching the sun go down, listening to the call of birds and the roar of the ocean. Finally, Yuuri said, "I really did move to Russia for you."

Yuri didn't say anything. His expression was still hard and unconvinced. "Just because Victor inspires me," Yuuri said, "doesn't mean you don't inspire me too."

"Shut up," Yuri said.

"It's true," Yuuri said. "Before I even met you, I was really jealous of your jumping ability. Now I try harder on my jumps than I ever have in my career, because you set such a high standard."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "And Victor might inspire me from far away," Yuuri continued, "but you're the one who's there every day helping me with my program, and letting me help you. Even though I've been friends with my rinkmates before, none of them ever challenged me like you do."

"Shut _up,_ " Yuri said again, but now he just sounded grossed out, not angry. Yuuri moved over on the sand until he was close enough to put his arm around Yuri, and Yuri bristled a little but didn't move away. It always felt so good to touch each other.

"Do you like him?" Yuri demanded suddenly, and Yuuri could tell from his voice that this was what truly had been bothering him. "Do you wish you were with him instead of me?"

"No," Yuuri said. "The universe didn't make him for me. It made you."

Yuri sneered again. He always called soulmate stuff "sappy bullshit" whenever Yuuri brought it up. But when Yuuri leaned in close to him, he didn't move away, and when Yuuri kissed him, he didn't fight it. He even kissed him back a little, like he couldn't help himself, even though he was mad.

And just as it felt good to touch each other, it felt even better to kiss. Yuuri kissed Yuri again, more deeply, his tongue pushing into Yuri's mouth. Yuri's stiff posture finally relaxed, and Yuri kissed him back just as deeply, tongue sliding over Yuuri's, his hands going to the back of Yuuri's head.

It was nice, Yuuri thought, as their mouths moved hotly against each other. The two of them hardly ever just kissed without moving on right away to sex. They were always so impatient for the main event. But tonight the two of them kissed for a long time, as the sunset faded into night. The dim light made it harder to see anything, and in a moment of inspiration Yuuri took Yuri by the shoulder and guided him down so he was lying on his back on the ground. "What are you doing?" Yuri asked, his blonde hair sinking into the sand.

Yuuri laid down on top of him, pressing his body against Yuri's so their faces were very close. Yuri made a sound of surprise at being suddenly pinned down in the sand, but Yuuri could feel the results right away between Yuri's legs, as Yuri's cock started to harden against his tight black jeans. "Are you fucking crazy?" Yuri said, squirming against him. "We're outside."

"There's no one else here," Yuuri said, kissing him again. "And it's dark."

"It's a _beach,_ " Yuri said. "I don't want to get sand up my ass."

"I'm not going to fuck you," Yuuri said. Yuri's face went automatically pouty when Yuuri said that, even though _Yuri_ was the one saying he didn't want to have sex outside. "Let me take care of this for you," Yuuri continued, rubbing Yuri's thigh suggestively.

Yuri grumbled as Yuuri put his hands between them and started unzipping Yuri's fly. "I'm still mad at you," Yuri said. "You should've told me you were obsessed with Victor."

"You would've made fun of me."

"I'm still going to make fun of you for liking that overrated bald idio-- _fuck!_ "

In one smooth motion Yuuri had pulled Yuri's dick free of his underwear, and he'd given it a hard squeeze to shut him up. In the darkness it was hard to see the color in Yuri's cheeks, but Yuuri could see the way he squeezed his eyes shut and panted open-mouthed from the sensation. "Be nice and I'll blow you," Yuuri said, working his fingers smoothly up and down Yuri's shaft.

A little of the sneer came back onto Yuri's face. "The universe didn't make me _nice._ "

He had a point, actually. The universe had given Yuuri a surly, competitive soulmate who challenged Yuuri every day, and maybe Yuuri needed that more than he needed anything "nice." He slid down and kissed the wet tip of Yuri's dick, salty with precum, then lowered his head over it and gave it a long, deep suck.

Yuri moaned. He sounded like he was trying to be quiet, but he wasn't doing a very good job. Yuuri let his head bob up and down a few times, easily taking Yuri's whole dick into his throat. Part of it was because Yuuri had practice giving head, but part of it was because Yuri's dick was still on the smaller side. Yuuri liked being able to take him all in, to look up at Yuri with his lips wrapped flush around the base of Yuri's dick while Yuri's face turned wrecked and red from the pleasure.

Yuuri lifted his mouth off Yuri's dick long enough to say "You can hold my hair if you want," and Yuri fisted his hands in Yuuri's black hair and held on as Yuuri started bobbing on his dick again, sucking when he got to the tip, swallowing around Yuri's shaft when it went deep into his throat. Yuri groaned especially loud when Yuuri swallowed around him like that. Yuri still struggled to take Yuuri's cock into his throat at all, let alone swallow around it without gagging. He needed more practice, Yuuri thought to himself, as he licked a new flood of precum from Yuri's cockhead. Maybe now that they were in the offseason, Yuuri could dedicate himself to really training Yuri to deepthroat.

Yuri's fists tightened in his hair as Yuuri's mouth slid back down his shaft again, and when Yuuri looked up he saw Yuri's eyes were closed, and he was making that face of scowling concentration that meant he was close to coming. Yuuri moved his head faster, fucking Yuri with his throat, until with a pained cry Yuri shuddered in the sand and filled Yuuri's mouth with his cum.

When Yuri was spent, Yuuri pulled off but didn't swallow. He moved up Yuri's lax body and set his mouth over Yuri's panting lips, feeding him his own cum until Yuri's open mouth was filmy and white with it. Yuri gurgled involuntarily and swallowed, and Yuuri stroked his hair and kissed him in silent praise.

When Yuri's breathing had finally returned to normal, the two of them got up and brushed the sand off of themselves as best they could. Yuuri's cock had gotten half-hard as he blew Yuri, but it was dark and it would go down soon enough. "I can take care of that," Yuri said gruffly, torn between wanting to reciprocate and still being mad.

"You can take care of it back at the onsen," Yuuri said. "My bed's really small, so we're going to have to sleep really close together if we're both going to fit."

And even though he had just come, Yuri got a hungry gleam in his eye. "How close is really close?"

"As close as you want," Yuuri promised him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Jealousy, Dubcon, Anal Sex, Painful Sex (it might be Pain Kink at this point idk), Manhandling, Somnophilia/Sleep Sex, Creampie.

Yuri and Yuuri stayed in Hasetsu for a week. About halfway through the first day, when Yuri found out his soulmate had been secretly obsessed with Victor Nikiforov for basically his whole life, the idea of being stuck in Japan for an entire week sounded awful. Yuri had seen the way Yuuri looked at Victor when they crossed paths at the rink, and he had always thought it was just Yuuri being impressed by being around the top skater in the world. But now he wasn't so sure it was just Yuuri being impressed. Even though Yuuri told him that he wasn't interested in Victor romantically, that he had come to Russia because he wanted to be close to Yuri, Yuri didn't know if he could actually believe it.

That first night, when they went back to Yuuri's bedroom, Yuri looked at the newly blank walls and still felt pissed off enough that he felt like he could demand whatever he wanted and Yuuri owed it to him. "You're going to fuck me," Yuri said. "Right now."

Yuuri wisely didn't argue. "How do you want it?"

Yuri looked at the bed, but he decided he didn't want to go there right away. Yuri shimmied out of his pants and underwear and bent himself over Yuuri's desk, resting his elbows on the old scarred wood and planting his legs wide on the carpet.

"Oh--shit," Yuuri said, his voice a little hoarse at the sight of Yuri being so shameless. "Don't--don't move."

Yuuri ducked out of the room. The lube was probably with their stuff in the bathroom downstairs. Yuri sucked two fingers into his mouth and got them slippery with spit, then reached behind himself and started pushing against his tight hole. When one finger sank inside he wriggled against it with satisfaction, pumping it in and out of himself with uncaring force. By the time Yuuri got back he'd managed to get his second finger in, and Yuuri shut the door and sighed with both affection and exasperation. "I should've known," Yuuri said. "You can never wait, can you?"

"Hurry up," Yuri said, fucking himself on his hand.

After a moment Yuuri pushed Yuri's hand away and replaced Yuri's fingers with his own, cool and slick with plenty of lube. Yuuri thrust his fingers into him hard and direct, and Yuri wiggled his hips, liking the feeling but wanting more. "C'mon, fuck me," Yuri said, arching his back with his elbows on the desk to make his ass stand out more.

"One more minute."

"Like _fuck_ one more minute," Yuri complained. "I want it now. Or can you not get it up without all your posters of Victor on the wall?"

Now the sigh Yuuri made had an annoyed undercurrent to it. He pulled his fingers out, and after a second Yuri felt Yuuri's cockhead press against his hole. Yuuri maneuvered it so it was snug against the small open pucker and then without hesitation he slammed his hips forward.

Yuri let out a high, keening cry as Yuuri's cock punched into him. His rim burned as it was forced to stretch too wide, too soon, and then it burned more against the friction of Yuuri's cock as he started to fuck into Yuri without waiting for him to adjust. No, Yuuri hadn't had trouble getting it up: Yuri felt every rock-solid inch as it pounded into his aching ass.

Yuuri's hands held Yuri's hips in place with a grip of steel. The wood of the desk creaked with every hard thrust, squeaky and rhythmic, and Yuri started losing his head from the combined pain and pleasure, babbling in a slurry of Russian and English. " _Fuck_ ," he gasped, " _fuck,_ Yuuri, that _hurts_ \--"

"You want me to stop?"

" _Fuck_ ," Yuri said again, because he didn't know what he wanted. Yuuri let go of his hips and leaned forward, bracing his arms on the desk on either side of Yuri so he had the leverage to keep thrusting. Yuri felt his breath against the back of his neck as Yuuri leaned in to put his lips near Yuri's ear. "Do you want me to stop?" Yuuri repeated, not slowing the speed of his thrusts at all.

" _No,_ " Yuri said. " _Fuck._ "

Yuuri kissed the back of his neck, then without warning he grabbed Yuri by the upper arms and pulled back, hard. Yuri almost hit his head on the desk as his elbows slid off, his arms suddenly pulled taut behind him, straining his shoulder joints. " _Shit_!" Yuri almost yelled, as Yuuri pulled hard enough to lift Yuri's upper body halfway off the desk. Only his stomach still pressed into the wood, the hard edge digging painfully into his flesh. "What the _fuck_ \--"

"I know what you like," Yuuri panted, holding Yuri's arms back for leverage as he continued to fuck him. "I know you better than anyone else, right? You like it when it hurts."

And for a second Yuri seemed to hurt _everywhere_ : his shoulder joints, his wrists where Yuuri was gripping them hard, his stomach digging into the desk, his aching ass. But below the desk, untouched and bouncing wildly with every thrust, Yuri's dick was rock-hard. Because he _did_ love it: loved the feeling of immobilization, trapped up against the desk with no way of escaping the merciless pounding of Yuuri's dick into his body. He tried to pull his arms away, more a test than anything else, and Yuuri pulled them back harder, didn't give him an inch of mercy. He knew Yuri didn't want mercy. He knew Yuri wanted to be full, and _used_ , and so delirious on the edge of pleasure and pain that he couldn't be sure which of the two was making him come.

The small room was full of obscene sound: Yuuri panting with exertion, Yuri keening from overstimulation, the rhythmic squeak of the wood desk, the wet slap of skin against skin. With his back arched up off the desk, Yuri found himself staring at the walls and their discolored squares where the posters of Victor used to be. Yuri's gasping mouth shifted into a sneer. Like it wasn't enough that Victor took all the attention away from Yuri in Russian figure skating. He had to take Yuri's soulmate's attention, too.

But would Victor let Yuuri fuck him like this? _Use_ him like this? Would Victor's body take Yuuri's cock half as well as Yuri's did? No. Not a chance in hell. Behind him he could hear a little moan in Yuuri's exhales as Yuri's body took him in perfectly, over and over again. Yuri tightened his ass hard around Yuuri's cock, and it hurt a little but it was worth it for the way it made Yuuri groan, pulling back even harder on Yuri's arms, fucking into him even deeper. "Feel good?" Yuri said through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Yuuri said, his voice wrecked and hoarse.

"You think _he_ could make you feel this good?"

"No," Yuuri said, and all of a sudden he stopped pulling on Yuri's arms, pushed Yuri forward until his front was pressed down on the desk again. The wood squeaked and groaned as Yuuri collapsed on top of him, the weight of his body heavy on Yuri's back. Without his arms to brace himself upright, Yuri's chest and cheek were pinned flat against the smooth wood. "No," Yuuri repeated, his hips rocking against Yuri's hard and deep. "Only you've ever made me feel this good."

And even though Yuri's new position left him almost completely immobilized, trapped against the desk by Yuuri's weight and surging cock, there was still one thing he could do. He clamped his ass hard around Yuuri's dick. The sudden increase in resistance knocked Yuuri's rhythm off, and Yuuri slowed down, groaning, having to press harder and harder just to force his cock into the viselike grip of Yuri's insides. " _Fuck_ ," Yuuri murmured, and Yuri felt an internal surge of pride. Yuuri hardly ever cursed, and when he did it meant he was on the edge of losing control.

Then Yuuri reached down and wrapped his hand around Yuri's ignored cock, and Yuri's whole body jolted up against Yuuri's as Yuuri started to jerk him, overwhelming waves of pleasure starting to course through Yuri's body. " _Yuuri_ ," Yuri almost whimpered, and he felt Yuuri press a sloppy kiss against the back of his neck as he drove Yuri right to the edge of coming, his cock punching into Yuri in time with the jerks of his hand. Yuri keened as the pleasure erased all traces of pain, made him forget the ache in his arms and the desk digging into his stomach and the tender rawness of his stretched rim. He came hard, gasping and shuddering, his heaving chest still pinned down against the desk by Yuuri, whose hips had stilled and whose hand expertly coaxed the last few spurts of cum out of Yuri's dick and onto the floor.

When Yuri was finally spent, he lay there limp and exhausted on the desk with his eyes closed. Yuuri's cock was still hard as stone inside his ass, but Yuuri had lifted himself up off Yuri's back and was kissing the back of his neck again, waiting for Yuri to come back to his senses. "Fuck," Yuri mumbled.

"What do you want me to do now?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm fucking tired," Yuri said. "I want to lie down."

Yuuri's cock slid out of his ass as he helped Yuri up and over into the small twin bed. Yuri collapsed against the sheets with an exhausted huff. Yuuri's hand drifted unconsciously to his own still-hard dick as he looked at Yuri sprawled out on the bed, giving it a few slow jerks, and Yuri glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing?" he said, reaching up and batting Yuuri's hand away from his own dick. "That's _mine_. Give it to me."

He pulled Yuuri down onto the bed, rolling over onto his side, and Yuuri settled behind him. He nudged his cock against Yuri's aching hole and pushed inside, slowly this time, filling him up. When he had bottomed out, he didn't start thrusting, just wrapped his arms around Yuri and pulled him close. "What now?" he asked.

"Now I'm going to sleep," Yuri said. "You can do whatever the fuck you want as long as you stay inside me."

For a second he thought Yuuri might argue, but he didn't. Yuuri knew what he liked, and that was to be full. Awake or asleep didn't matter much to Yuri at that point. "All right," Yuuri said.

Yuri felt another kiss against the back of his neck, and then Yuuri started to fuck him again, slower now and very shallow. Yuri closed his eyes and hugged one of Yuuri's pillows to his chest, and very quickly he settled into a doze, soothed by the slow, gentle movement of Yuuri's cock inside him. He couldn't tell how much time was passing, or exactly what Yuuri was doing to him, he was just aware of dream-like sensations: hands rubbing soothingly at the ache in his shoulders--a hand stroking and caressing his soft dick--the soft bounce of his body as he was steadily fucked. At one point he came out of his doze to find he was empty, but a single complaining murmur had Yuuri pressed up against his back again, working his half-hard cock back into Yuri's ass while Yuri dozed off again, contented.

When Yuri woke up in the morning for real, blinking at the light coming through the windows, Yuuri was still holding him tightly in his sleep, his soft dick lodged in Yuri's ass. He really must've been feeling guilty about their fight to have stayed there all night in the uncomfortably small bed. Yuri pulled away, and Yuuri sleepily released him, his cock slipping out of Yuri's body.

Yuri got up out of bed and immediately felt the familiar sensation of Yuuri's cum trickling out of his ass. There was more of it than usual, and Yuri wondered exactly how many times Yuuri had come in him while he was asleep. It was at least twice, maybe even three times. Yuri felt a little surge of pride at that. Yuri had been so upset to think that maybe Yuuri hadn't come to Russia just for him, but the fact that he had made Yuuri come three times without even _doing_ anything felt like proof that Yuuri belonged to him.

Yuri had to put on pants to go downstairs to the bathroom on the lower floor. Just as he was about to go inside, a nearby door opened, and he saw Yuuri's sister coming out of her bedroom. She was putting a headband in her hair and she raised her eyebrows when she saw him. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," Yuri mumbled, uncomfortable.

"I'll tell Yuuri too," she said, her English phrasing a little confusing, "but you see--my room?" She pointed at her room. Then she pointed up at the ceiling. "Yuuri's room. Close."

Oh, shit. Her room was right underneath Yuuri's. She had probably heard everything they did last night. Yuri felt his face turn bright red. "Um, sorry," he said.

"It's fine," she said. "Just...not so noisy next time, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there's actually some ice skating in this chapter! Who would've thought it, lol. Tags for this chapter: Quiet Sex, Frottage, Biting, Oral Sex, Finger Sucking.

Yuri was so embarrassed that Yuuri's sister had overheard them having sex that he said something Yuuri never thought he'd say in a million years: "Let's just not have sex again until we get back to Russia."

Yuuri could understand why Yuri was embarrassed. Yuuri was a little embarrassed too, although not as much. Back when Yuuri still lived in Hasetsu, there had been a few times when he'd heard embarrassing things coming from Mari's room, so he felt like this sort of made them even. But he was surprised Yuri was so embarrassed that he'd swear off sex for four whole days. Yuuri was pretty sure they'd never gone four whole days without sex since they moved in together.

"Okay," Yuuri said anyway, "maybe that's a good idea." Even if he kind of doubted they'd make it that long, he was willing to give it a try.

He and Yuri had brought their skates to Japan with them, so on their second day in town they went to Ice Castle Hasetsu, Yuuri's old rink. Yuuri expected Yuri to say something rude about it, since it was so small and rundown compared to their rink in Russia, but instead Yuri looked around with a strangely quiet attitude. "It kind of reminds me of my old rink in Moscow," Yuri said. "It was small and kind of shitty, like this. But I didn't know any better when I was a kid."

Yuuri introduced Yuri to his old friends, Yuko and Takeshi, and their three daughters. The whole Nishigori family were skating fanatics, so they knew a lot about Yuri already. "Will you show us your quad Salchow?" one of the triplets asked Yuri. "We've never seen anyone do it in person before!"

Yuri was always a little standoffish around fans, so he looked away uncomfortably and said "Make Yuuri do it, he knows how."

"His is bad, though!" one of the girls said.

"Hey!" Yuko said, scolding, but it made Yuri snicker. "Yeah, he used to suck at it," Yuri said. "But he's gotten better since I started working with him on it."

"You should compete to see who does it better!" piped up another one of the triplets.

"No point, I'd win," Yuri said, and he smirked at Yuuri.

Yuri knew how competitive Yuuri got when faced with a challenge. "We'll see about that," Yuuri said, and the triplets yelled with delight and took out their phones as he and Yuri took to the ice.

After the two of them warmed up, Yuuri skated past Yuri. "Who's going first?"

"I don't know," Yuri taunted. "Do you want to be humiliated now, or later?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and skated to the other side of the rink. He skated out, geared up to jump, and... _almost_ landed it, but not quite. The triplets clapped for him anyway as he picked himself up off the ice. Yuri skated past him with a superior look on his face. "I guess you've had too many of those pork cutlet bowls your mom makes since we got here," he said.

Yuuri brushed the ice off his pants, already vowing to try again. "Let's see you do better."

Yuri skated in a long arc across the ice, geared up to jump, and... _fell_. Yuuri was actually startled enough to see him fall that he forgot to feel any satisfaction that Yuri had done just as bad as him. Yuri got up, glowering. "Shut up," he said to Yuuri, even though Yuuri hadn't said anything.

Yuuri shrugged. "I guess you had too much pirozhki when we were at your grandpa's last week."

Yuri glared, looking like laser beams were about to shoot out of his eyes. "Let's do it again," he said.

So Yuuri tried the quad Salchow again, and this time he landed it, but with a hand down on the ice. Then Yuri did it again, and landed it, but with an obvious wobble. The triplets yelled that Yuri was the winner, but Yuri just looked annoyed that he still hadn't done it perfectly. "Again," he said to Yuuri.

The third time both of them managed to land it, and all the Nishigoris cheered them as they skated off the ice. "Yuuri-kun, you've improved so much just since the Grand Prix Final," Yuko said. "Thank you for helping him, Yuri."

Yuri went back to looking a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered, ducking his head.

When he and Yuri got back to the onsen later that evening, they had dinner together, and even though Yuri had made fun of it, he ended up finishing his pork cutlet bowl even faster than Yuuri did. When they went upstairs to go to sleep, Yuuri arranged a pillow and blankets on the floor of his room and let Yuri have the bed. Yuri climbed under the covers. "Good night," Yuuri said.

For a little while the two of them were quiet. Then Yuri rolled over and looked down at Yuuri on the floor. "Doesn't sleeping on the floor hurt your back?" he said.

"Not really," Yuuri said, "I'm pretty used to it."

Yuri chewed on his lower lip. "I mean, we can still sleep in the same bed even if we're not having sex," he said.

So Yuuri got up and laid down on the small bed with him, Yuri's back to his chest, Yuri's blonde hair tickling his face. It _was_ nice to be close to him like this, Yuuri had to admit. He wrapped his arm around Yuri's stomach and closed his eyes.

Less than a minute later Yuri said, "What if we're just _really quiet_ when we do it?"

"I _knew_ it," Yuuri said, opening his eyes. "You couldn't even last a whole day."

"Shut up," Yuri groused. He flipped around onto his other side so he was facing Yuuri.

"No," Yuuri said, "I'm sticking to my word and waiting until we go back to Russia." He knew it would piss Yuri off, but it seemed like fair payback for him being so cocky at the rink earlier. "Besides, it's been a long day, I'm too tired."

"You are not," Yuri complained. He hitched a leg over Yuuri and started grinding his dick against Yuuri's thigh.

"Yes, I'm about to fall asleep," Yuuri said, and he turned over so he was lying on his back and closed his eyes. "Good night."

Yuri crawled on top of him, his legs straddling one of Yuuri's thighs, his thin, bony chest pressed up against Yuuri's. "You're such a fucking liar," he said, and he started rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing his dick in his underwear against Yuuri's bare thigh. Yuuri kept his eyes shut and didn't make a sound, and after a little while Yuri put his face in close to Yuuri's and kissed him. It was kind of sweet, how determined Yuri was to make this happen, but he should've remembered how competitive Yuuri got when challenged. Yuuri didn't kiss him back, and only made a quiet hiss of pain when Yuri got mad and bit at the side of his neck. "Fine," Yuri said sourly. "I don't need you to do anything, anyway."

For a second Yuuri thought he had won, but Yuri didn't climb off of him. He settled all his weight on top of Yuuri and kept moving his hips, rutting hard against Yuuri's thigh. His thrusts made the bed move a little back and forth with a faint squeak. "Noisy," Yuuri said, eyes still closed.

Yuri bit his neck again, hard enough that Yuuri grunted in pain. "Ssshhhh," Yuri said mockingly, and bit down just as hard on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri grunted again, and his own dick started to harden between his legs from the painful pleasure of it. Yuuri opened his eyes and looked up at Yuri, whose face hovered above him, haloed by his golden hair. He was a brat, but he was a beautiful brat. Yuuri reached up and pulled Yuri's head down to kiss him, and Yuri's mouth latched on and sucked at Yuuri's lower lip, wet and hungry. He kept thrusting his dick against Yuuri's muscled thigh, the bedframe squeaking in a soft rhythm, probably too quiet for Mari to hear but risky nonetheless. "You think you can come just from that?" Yuuri asked, in a moment between kisses.

"Yeah," Yuri said, and he closed his eyes, like he was concentrating. He started frotting against Yuuri harder, and Yuuri reached up to caress his face, to run his fingers through Yuri's golden hair. Sometimes Yuuri got so caught up in his own orgasm that he didn't notice how beautiful Yuri looked during sex, his neck arched back, his slim young body gyrating. Yuuri traced the side of Yuri's face with his hand, then pushed his thumb into Yuri's mouth. Yuri accepted it immediately, sucking on it, and helpless little noises started to vibrate in his throat. They were probably quiet enough that Mari couldn't hear, but Yuuri said "Sshh" anyway. Yuri made a little whimpering noise around Yuuri's thumb and fell silent, still rutting against Yuuri's thigh, the speed of his hips getting faster.

"Good," Yuuri murmured. He crooked his thumb sideways and broke the seal of Yuri's lips, and the needy moan Yuri was trying to suppress escaped from his open mouth. Yuuri hooked his thumb into the pocket of Yuri's cheek, forcing his mouth to stay open, and Yuri burbled desperately, tried to enunciate a plea that sounded a lot like _Yuuri please, Yuuri please._  "Come on," Yuuri said, "you said you didn't need me to do anything. Make it happen yourself."

Yuri whined, and he slammed his hips down over and over again, humping Yuuri's leg, his face twisted up in concentration. Then his neck arched, and he made a high-pitched keening sound, and the rhythm of his thrusts went messy. Yuuri felt a sudden dampness against his bare thigh as Yuri came in his underwear, his cum soaking through the cloth and smearing over Yuuri's skin.

Yuri collapsed down on top of Yuuri with panting relief, and Yuuri tucked his thumb back into Yuri's mouth. Yuri sucked on it uncomplainingly, sleepy and agreeable from his orgasm.

Finally, after a long time of the two of them just lying there cuddled up, Yuri opened his mouth and released Yuuri's thumb, slick with his spit. He wriggled out of his messy underwear and threw it on the floor, then reached sleepily between Yuuri's legs, squeezing at Yuuri's half-hard cock. "No," Yuuri said, just because he knew it would annoy him. "I said I'd wait until I got back to Russia, right?"

Yuri groaned. "You're so stupid," he said, but the insult was half-hearted. He lifted himself up off Yuuri. Yuuri expected him to roll over onto his side on the bed and fall asleep, but instead Yuri shimmied down lower and settled on his stomach in between Yuuri's legs. Before Yuuri could stop him, he pulled down Yuuri's underwear and took Yuuri's cock in his hand. He looked at it for a long moment, so drowsy it seemed like he had forgotten what he was supposed to do with it. Then he shook himself awake a little and sucked Yuuri's cockhead into his mouth.

It felt good, but Yuuri was surprised by the additional feeling of affection at the mere sight of Yuri sleepily sucking him off. Yuri could be a brat, but in moments like this he was genuinely sweet. It made Yuuri's heart ache a little. The two of them hadn't said anything as sappy as "I love you" to each other, because even though they were soulmates, and they pretty much knew the ins and outs of each other's bodies perfectly at this point, their relationship was still new. They still had arguments, and Yuri still called Yuuri insulting names, and sometimes Yuuri had to pull away to be alone for a while, even though it made Yuri feel rejected. But Yuuri thought he could envision a future with Yuri where they felt close and connected all the time, not just some of the time, once Yuri was older and they had been living together longer.

Yuri was too tired to try anything elaborate. He sucked at Yuuri's cockhead and pumped the shaft in his hand, and Yuuri relaxed into it, watching him with half-lidded eyes. After a little while he reached out and tangled his hand in Yuuri's golden hair, not pushing, just riding along with the bob of Yuri's head. Yuri closed his eyes when Yuuri touched him, and he looked so cute and drowsy with Yuuri's cock in his mouth that Yuuri couldn't help but say "You're so cute."

Yuri lifted his head off Yuuri's cock for a second. "Don't call me fuckin' _cute_ ," he said, but he didn't open his eyes to glare at Yuuri, like Yuuri thought he would, and he sank his mouth back down immediately, sucking harder, jerking Yuuri faster. Soon Yuuri was the one closing his eyes, fighting back an urge to moan as he felt his orgasm approaching. "I'm close," he said to Yuri, and Yuri sped up his hand even more, until Yuuri's back arched and he came with a muffled moan into Yuri's mouth.

Yuri sucked him dry, and Yuuri opened his eyes to watch when Yuri pulled his mouth off to swallow Yuuri's cum. A tiny bit leaked out the side of his mouth, and Yuuri wiped it away with his thumb. "Cute," he said again, sleepily.

"I'm going to _kill_ \--" Yuri started to say, but Yuuri slipped his thumb into Yuri's angry mouth and Yuri's lips instinctively closed around it. Yuri glared at him, but he didn't bite down, which Yuuri had half expected he would. Yuuri cupped Yuri's chin in his hand and slowly stroked the pad of his thumb against Yuri's tongue, still slippery with his cum, and Yuri's angry expression started to fade. He closed his eyes, transfixed by the sensation. He really was like a cat, hissing and yowling when angry, and docile and purring when content.

Eventually Yuuri stopped, and Yuri opened his eyes and released Yuuri's thumb. "Stupid asshole," Yuri said, but the meanness of it was undercut by the way he yawned midway through the insult. Yuuri reached down and pulled him back up the bed, and Yuri laid back down in the small space next to him without any complaint, his back against Yuuri's front.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around Yuri's stomach and kissed his soulmate's blonde hair. Maybe someday the two of them would have a relationship without fighting or name-calling, but even so, right now, Yuuri was happy with what they had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Anal Sex, Come Marking, Flexibility, Spanking, Painful Sex/Pain Kink, Mirror Sex.
> 
> Also I'm not sure how to tag this, but in this chapter Yuuri kinks on Yuri's softer off-season stomach? I don't know if that counts as "Belly Kink" because it's not like his stomach is bigger or anything.

Yuri had never been fat in his whole life, but after a week of his grandpa's pirozhki and four days of Yuuri's mom's pork cutlet bowls, he was probably closer to it than he'd ever been before. There was a softness to his stomach that Yuuri noticed first, as they were spooning in bed on their fourth night in Hasetsu. When they slept like that, Yuuri always wrapped one of his arms around Yuri to hold him close, but this time when Yuuri's hand touched Yuri's stomach he made a surprised noise. "Ahhhh!" Yuuri exclaimed. He massaged Yuri's soft stomach. "So _cute_."

Yuri almost elbowed Yuuri in the gut--which wasn't exactly a six-pack at the moment _either_ , that jerk--except Yuuri started kissing his neck as he fondled Yuri's stomach. "What the fuck, you like that?" Yuri said.

"It's nice," Yuuri said. "You're always so intense during the competition season, it's like a sign that you're finally relaxing."

Yuri grumbled, but he let Yuuri keep massaging his stomach and sucking kisses onto his neck until he felt Yuuri's cock start to harden against his ass. "Holy shit," Yuri said. "You _do_ like that, you fuckin' pervert."

"You were going to make me fuck you anyway," Yuuri said.

He was right, but still. "I bet you're going to be fucking weird when we're both retired," Yuri said, as Yuuri reached in between them and pushed down the underwear Yuri was wearing. "You're going to fatten me up like the witch in Hansel and Gretel, only you're going to fuck me instead of eating me."

"Sounds nice," Yuuri said, and even though Yuri was _pretty_ sure he was joking, he couldn't be 100% sure. He heard Yuuri open up the lube bottle, which they were keeping under the pillow because they'd been using it so often, and after a couple seconds Yuuri worked his slick finger against the tight pucker of Yuri's ass. "It's going to be a long 10 years, waiting for you retire."

His finger slid inside, and Yuri grunted with satisfaction. "What are you talking about, 10 years?" he scoffed. "I'm not retiring at _25_. If stupid Victor's still skating when he's 30, I'm going to be, too."

Yuuri pushed the tip of a second finger against Yuri's hole, and Yuri pushed back on it until it slid inside, a satisfying stretch that Yuri wriggled against. "Victor's not 30," Yuuri said. "He's only--"

Yuuri cut himself short. He probably remembered the way they had fought the last time they talked about Victor. After that, he only spent a minute stretching Yuri open on his fingers before he pulled them out and started lubing up his cock. Usually he spent fucking _forever_ fingering Yuri, so he was probably feeling guilty for bringing up Victor and was trying to distract him. Whatever, Yuri would take it. "Are you ready?" Yuuri asked him, maneuvering his cock in the tight space between them so it pressed against Yuri's hole.

"I'm always ready," Yuri said, and groaned contentedly as Yuuri gripped his hips and pushed inside him. Yuri bit his lip and savored the stretch, his own dick starting to get hard, and he reached down and gave it a few tugs as Yuuri started to fuck shallowly in and out of his ass. One of Yuuri's hands went back to Yuri's stomach and started fondling it again. "You're so weird," Yuri said, even though it felt kind of nice.

" _I'm_ weird?" Yuuri said. "You'd live on top of my dick if you could."

"You're fucking right I would," Yuri said, not caring if it made him sound like a hypocrite. "I can't wait for _you_ to retire. You're going to have all that energy and nothing to do with it except fuck me."

Yuuri actually laughed a little. "Sounds nice," he said, and maybe he was joking, but maybe he wasn't.

Yuri ended up falling into a nice relaxed half-doze as Yuuri fucked him, his hand falling away from his own dick. At one point he felt Yuuri move him around, so one of Yuuri's hands could keep massaging Yuri's stomach while his other took Yuri's dick in hand. Yuri moaned in drowsy appreciation as Yuuri focused all his attention on making Yuri feel good: hard, plunging strokes in and out of his ass, matched with firm, fast strokes on Yuri's dick. "Fuck," Yuri mumbled, his whole body radiating pleasure.

"You like that?" Yuuri murmured, sucking more kisses onto Yuri's neck. "Are you going to come for me?"

Yuri sleepily twitched his hips backward against Yuuri's thrusts. "Come on," Yuuri said, his hand on Yuri's dick moving faster. "You have to come first."

"Why?"

"Because I know you like coming when I'm inside you," Yuuri said, "but _I_ want to come all over your cute stomach."

Yuri was too far gone to yell at him for either his stomach fixation or his exasperating habit of calling Yuri cute. After just a few more strokes Yuri came, squeezing down on Yuuri's still-thrusting cock and coating his hand with cum. Yuri moaned weakly as Yuuri kept thrusting into his over stimulated body, until with a grunt Yuuri pulled out and rolled Yuri onto his back. He shoved Yuri's t-shirt high up to his chest, and with a few hard jerks he came, rubbing his cockhead against the soft skin of Yuri's stomach and smearing it with hot, pearly streaks of his cum.

When Yuuri was done, he looked at the mess he'd left on Yuri's stomach with satisfaction. "Weirdo," Yuri said, but he stretched drowsily and arched his back, completely aware of the way it made his stomach pull taut. "Clean me up."

Yuuri laid down between Yuri's legs on the bed and started kissing and licking at his stomach. It tickled a little, but even so, Yuri was tired enough that he drifted off to sleep before Yuuri had even finished.

+++++++++++

The next afternoon, when it was time for lunch, Yuri hesitated when it came time to pick what he wanted to eat. He really did like the Katsukis' pork cutlet bowls, but now stupid Yuuri had made him feel self-conscious about it. Yuuri seemed to realize it, because he said "We're only here for three more days. Let's just eat what we want and go skating afterward to work it off."

Yuri could deal with that. The two of them both ate heartily and then walked down to Ice Castle Hasetsu. "Oh, Yuri! Yuuri-kun!" Yuko said when she saw them. "We have a hockey game starting soon, but you could probably skate for the last forty minutes of the public session."

Yuri looked at Yuuri. By the time they got their skates on, it'd be more like half an hour. Yuuri hummed thoughtfully. "Let's go ahead and skate now," he said. "Then maybe when we're done, Minako will let us use her studio."

So the two of them skated as hard as they could, given the short time and the presence of plenty of Hasetsu residents skating around in slow circles. Afterward, when they were taking off their skates, Yuri asked "Why does Yuko always say your name like that?"

"Like what?"

"With the extra part at the end."

"Oh, 'kun'?" Yuuri said. "It's just an honorific. You put them at the ends of people's names. They're different based on your relationship to them. Like I say 'Minako-sensei,' because she's my teacher."

"Yuuri-kun," Yuri said, trying it out. Yuuri made a weird face. "What, am I saying it wrong?"

"No," Yuuri said. "It's just strange to hear you say it. Like when I called you 'Yurochka' and you got all mad at me."

Yuri wrinkled his nose. Yuuri had noticed the way Yuri's grandpa always called him Yurochka, and he had tried it himself once--but _only_ once. Yuuri didn't really understand Russian diminutives, but of course he unknowingly picked the one that went hand-in-hand with his tendency to call Yuri cute. Yuri put a stop to _that_ shit instantly.

After they left the rink, Yuuri challenged Yuri to jog all the way to Minako's snack bar, where she worked in the evenings. They both arrived a little more out of breath than usual, thanks to their off-season extra weight. "Oh, you want to use the studio?" Minako asked, finding the key in her purse. "Sure. I'm sorry I can't come with you, it'd be fun to do a practice session for old times sake."

It was weird going into a dark, empty ballet studio with no one else there. The mirrored wall was creepy in the way it reflected the lights coming through the windows. Yuuri moved through the studio with familiarity and turned on the overhead lights. "It hasn't changed at all," he said, sounding nostalgic.

Yuuri did ballet as part of his off-ice conditioning in St. Petersburg, so he immediately went into his regular warmup routine. Yuri had done ballet in Novices, but he'd fallen out of practice in the last few years. Yakov always yelled at him for caring more about his jumps than his artistry, but Yuri was really fucking good at jumps, so why shouldn't he focus on his strengths? He went to the other corner of the studio and started warming up to do his normal aerobic exercise routine.

Then Yuuri finished his warmup and started to dance. Yuri watched him, just casually glancing at him as he did his stretches. But then something about the way Yuuri was dancing distracted him, and he forgot what he was doing and started watching him more intently. He'd seen Yuuri practice before, but not like this, alone and graceful and focused. It made Yuri feel odd. Yuuri was graceful and focused on the ice too, but out there he was doing it for an audience, for judges, putting himself on display. _This_ dancing felt like he was doing it only for himself. It made Yuri feel left out. Yuuri was supposed to be _his_ \--it shouldn't be so easy for Yuuri to go inside his own head like a snail going into its shell, leaving Yuri behind like it was nothing.

Yuri got up and went over to the barre attached to the mirror, and from there he continued doing his stretches. In the mirror, he saw Yuuri briefly glance his way. Yuri had an idea and took the opportunity to peel off the t-shirt he was wearing. It was gross with sweat at that point, anyway. Yuuri's eyes lingered on Yuri's bare chest for a moment, then he looked away. Yuuri moved across the floor again, then back, but now his motions seemed a little distracted. His eyes strayed over to Yuri as he changed direction, and Yuri took the opportunity to hook his thumbs in his waistband and peel off his leggings, too.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked suspiciously.

"It's hot," Yuri said, which it _was_. "Why's Japan so fucking humid, anyway? Go back to practicing."

But he knew he had Yuuri's attention now. Yuuri's eyes kept straying toward him as Yuri stretched, wearing nothing but his nude-colored dance belt. He made sure his form was perfect. Yuri hated it when Yuuri cooed over him and called him 'cute,' but he took secret pride in the moments when Yuuri stared at him like he was a work of art and called him 'beautiful.'

The next time he caught Yuuri looking at him in the mirror, Yuri smirked internally and bent over, grabbing hold of his ankles. His body folded in half easily, as flexible as a rubber band. Yuri could feel the way the position made his ass cheeks spread, until the only thing hiding his asshole from view was the narrow thong back of his dance belt. "Hey, Yuuri-kun," Yuri said, his voice a little mocking. "What do you think of my form?"

Yuuri started to move toward him, his steps graceful and fluid. "I think if you wanted me to look at you, you could've just asked."

"What's the point of _that_?" Yuri said. "I want you to look because you can't make yourself look away."

Yuuri came up behind him and rested gentle hands on Yuri's hips. "Well, you succeeded," he said. He tipped his pelvis forward and let his soft cock press through his sweatpants against the crack of Yuri's ass. Yuri felt a rush of excitement and let go of his ankles, starting to stand upright, but Yuuri put a restraining hand on Yuri's back. "No, stay like that," Yuuri said. "I like it. You're like a bendy little doll."

Yuri bent over again, his blonde hair falling all around his face toward the floor. He felt the tiniest bit dizzy from having his head upside down, and he could feel the burn of the stretch in his thighs. Yuuri's fingers slid underneath the waistband of Yuri's dance belt, and before Yuri knew it he was absolutely stark naked in Yuuri's childhood ballet studio, his ass sticking up in the air.

Well, it wasn't exactly how he had planned to burn off the calories from his pork cutlet bowl, but whatever, he'd take it.

Yuri brushed his dangling hair out of his face so he could see their upside-down reflections in the mirror. He watched Yuuri suck two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet, and then without hesitation Yuuri dug them into Yuri's waiting hole. He pushed both in at the same time, painfully working him open. "Oh _fuck_ ," Yuri moaned, gripping his ankles. His heartbeat boomed loud in his ears thanks to the blood rushing to his upside-down head. Yuuri sawed his fingers hard in and out of Yuri's ass, and the combination of pain and excitement made Yuri's knees begin to bend a little. "Hey," Yuuri said, giving Yuri's ass a smack. It startled Yuri back into proper posture. "That's better."

Oh, _fuck_. Yuuri would sometimes slap Yuri's ass when they were having sex, and Yuri always liked it, but the way he did it just then, with his fingers wedged inside Yuri and that scolding, commanding voice, made Yuri even dizzier than he already was. Yuri let his knees bend again after a few seconds, and Yuuri gave him another brisk smack, then another, until finally Yuri straightened again. "Oh," Yuuri said, realizing. "You like that." Then with a smirk in his voice he said, "Pervert."

"Who the fuck are you calling a--" Yuri started to say, but Yuuri slapped his ass hard three times, all on the same spot, each smack leaving his ass a little hotter and more aching. " _Fuck_ ," Yuri moaned. " _Yuuri-kun._ "

Yuuri's hands on him suddenly froze. Yuri hadn't even meant to say it--the new name came out of his mouth on pure instinct. Yuri had always felt weird calling him Yuuri, because it was his name too, but Yuuri-kun was different enough that saying it felt _right_ , somehow. "Yuuri-kun," Yuri repeated, almost whining. "Do it again with your dick in my ass, it feels so fucking good."

"Lift your leg up," Yuuri said hoarsely, fumbling with the drawstring of his sweatpants, and Yuri braced his hands flat against the floor and lifted one willowy leg up, up, until his foot was pointed straight at the ceiling. The position spread him wide for Yuuri, who pushed his shoulder against Yuri's uplifted leg and reached around it to grip at Yuri's ass. Yuri felt lightheaded as Yuuri's cockhead pressed hard against his tight, resisting hole, until with a sharp twitch of pain it wedged itself inside.

Yuri groaned, loud and wordless. On the mirror wall he looked at their upside-down reflections again, his own face dark red and surrounded by his dangling blonde hair, his leg making a beautiful line as it pointed straight up. Yuuri, his own face flushed, had Yuri's slim body caged in his arms, his cock gradually disappearing into that vulnerable yielding spot between Yuri's long, gracefully stretched legs.

Yuuri's reflection lifted a hand to his mouth momentarily, wetting his fingers, and then he rubbed the wetness around the base of his cock, those last few inches that he couldn't quite push into Yuri yet. Yuri groaned as Yuuri withdrew from him a little, pulling back so that he could push into him again with greater force. Yuri wasn't aware of the way his knee started to tremble until he actually saw it shaking in the mirror, and he watched with a strange feeling of detachment as Yuuri lifted his hand high into the air and brought it down with a stinging slap against the reddened curve of Yuri's ass.

Yuri keened as the pain radiated through him, his ass squeezing like a vise around Yuuri's cock. He saw his upraised leg start to bow, unconsciously, and Yuuri's hand went back into the air and came down on that same spot: one, two, three hard blows in quick succession. The third slap hurt so bad that Yuri felt tears spring to his eyes, and he gritted his teeth and tried to focus on his form, pointing the toe of his raised leg, keeping the knee of his planted leg perfectly extended.

"Good," Yuuri said, his voice raspy. His hands gripped Yuri's narrow hips as he started a rough, halting rhythm into Yuri's tight body, each thrust sawing through him like it meant to cleave him in two. Each jolting thrust tried to ruin Yuri's posture, and Yuri had to work to keep himself in perfect position. His own cock bounced semi-hard and untouched between his legs. Yuri needed his arms to keep him upright, and Yuuri's hands were on Yuri's hips for leverage when they weren't smacking his ass, so neither of them could touch him. He felt a little frustrated.

After a minute Yuri's tight body started accepting Yuuri a little deeper, and Yuuri started thrusting harder to compensate. Yuri's planted leg bent again. Yuuri's reflection raised his hand, and this time when his hand made impact on Yuri's ass, Yuri cried out and almost lost his balance. Yuuri quickly steadied him. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"I don't--I don't know," Yuri said. He felt dizzy and aching and overwhelmed.

Yuuri seemed to take that as a 'yes,' because he did stop, pulling out and moving back so he could gently guide Yuri's uplifted leg back down onto the ground. Yuuri helped him stand up straight, and once he was upright, Yuri was dizzy enough that he leaned against Yuuri's chest to keep himself grounded. Yuuri hugged him close with one arm, his other hand moving to brush Yuri's tangled hair out of his eyes. "Your face is all red," he said affectionately.

"Fuck you," Yuri said, but Yuuri didn't take any offense, kissing Yuri's flushed cheek. "Put it back in."

"In a minute," Yuuri said. He kissed Yuri's other cheek, and then his lips, a sweet kiss that managed to distract Yuri from his aches somewhat. Yuri kissed him back, deeper, his tongue pushing into Yuuri's mouth, and Yuuri made a pleased sound against it. They kissed like that for a while, slow and nice, until Yuri's dizziness finally stopped.

"Come on," Yuri said, pulling back a little. "Put it back in."

"We don't have to--"

 _"Yuuri-kun,"_ Yuri complained.

Yuuri got a smug look on his face. "Yes, Yurochka?"

God, Yuri would _punch_ him if he didn't want his dick so badly. "You fucking asshole," Yuri said. "If you _have_ to use a fucking nickname, you can call me Yura."

"Yura," Yuuri said, testing it. "Isn't that what Yakov calls you? How is that better?"

"I don't know, it just _is_ ," Yuri said. "It's what you use when you're familiar with somebody. At least it doesn't fucking ruin the mood by making me think of my fucking _grandpa_."

"All right, all right," Yuuri said, and he cupped Yuri's cheek and kissed him again. "Yura."

And actually, when Yuuri said it the second time, it was kind of nice. Yuri let Yuuri kiss him for another minute before he started moving backward, dragging Yuuri to the mirrored wall with the barre. Yuri put his back to the barre and gripped it with his hands. "Come on," he said.

Yuuri reached out and took one of Yuri's thighs in his hands. He slowly guided Yuri's leg up, up, until it was pointed as high as it would go. Then he stepped in close to Yuri, so Yuri could relieve some of the strain by resting his leg against Yuuri's shoulder. It opened him up for Yuuri's cock, but being right-side up and having his back braced against the barre made it a lot easier to manage.

Yuuri slowly pressed back inside Yuri. Yuri closed his eyes and breathed out with satisfaction. He felt Yuuri run his hand up the side of Yuri's long stretched thigh. "You're so beautiful, Yura," he said.

And, _fuck_ , Yuri liked that. Yuuri started thrusting into him, slow but steady, and his hand moved carefully over the sore, aching spot on Yuri's ass where he'd smacked him. "Does it hurt there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Yuuri said. He switched to his other hand, giving Yuri's ass a sharp tap on the opposite side. It didn't hurt, just sent a little jolt of pleasure through Yuri. "Can I keep going?"

"Yeah."

So Yuuri fucked him, giving his ass a light slap every now and then, until the skin there turned warm and flushed and aching. Yuri started jerking his own dick, the pleasure of the impact building alongside Yuuri's thrusts in his ass. "Yuuri-kun," he moaned.

Yuuri leaned in close to his ear. "Are you going to come for me, Yura?"

Yuri bit his lip and moved his hand faster. In no time at all his orgasm rolled through him like a powerful wave, and he groaned loudly, feeling the warm splash of his cum against his hand and stomach. Almost immediately Yuuri pulled out of him, and with a few hard jerks of his cock Yuuri came too, his cockhead pressed against Yuri's stomach again, deliberately covering the softness there with his cum.

When he was finished, Yuri pushed him away long enough to lower his leg back down to the ground. Yuuri came back close to him immediately, kissing him, and then Yuuri pulled his sweatpants back up and fell to his knees. He kissed and licked at Yuri's soft stomach. "I'm going to miss this," Yuuri said.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "You're such a weirdo."

" _You're_ the one who did a striptease for me in my old teacher's ballet studio."

He had a point. "Yeah," Yuri said begrudgingly. "I guess it takes one to know one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that uni's started up again I'm not able to update this as often as before! Sorry about that!
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Oral Sex, Deepthroating, Drooling, Somnophilia/Sleep Sex, Anal Sex.

When Yuuri and Yuri got back to St. Petersburg after their vacation, they took one more week off from the ice rink before they officially started training for the next season. They spent most of their week working out to drop the weight they'd gained on their trip. Yuri was extremely annoyed when it turned out Yuuri was able to lose weight faster than him. "It's not really a good thing," Yuuri tried to explain. "I lose it faster but I gain it easier, too."

" _You're_ not going to be the one Yakov yells at tomorrow," Yuri said. Yuri had worked out so hard that day that when he got home in the afternoon, he laid down on the couch, started eating a protein bar, and fell asleep with it half finished in his hand. He still had crumbs scattered over his chin when Yuuri found him lying there. He looked so cute that Yuuri took a picture of him, although he knew better than to post it online. He wouldn't survive Yuri's wrath long enough to make it to the next skating season if he did.

Yuri's mid-day nap messed up his sleep schedule, so that by the time Yuuri was tired and ready for bed, Yuri was wired and ready for action. "Come on," Yuri said, sprawled half on top of him in bed, his half-hard dick digging into Yuuri's thigh. "It's good exercise, right?"

"I've been exercising all day," Yuuri groaned.

"Come _on_." Yuri leaned in and bit Yuuri's neck. "Don't be such a lazy asshole."

"I'm seriously out of energy," Yuuri said. "I don't think I could get it up if I tried."

"One way to find out." Yuri slid his hand under the waistband of Yuuri's underwear and fondled his limp cock.

" _Yura_ ," Yuuri complained, pushing his hand away. "Trust me, it's out of commission. If you want sex, you're going to have to pick a different way of doing it."

Yuri gave him a scrunched-nose glare. "Like what?"

Yuuri stole Yuri's pillow from his side of the mattress and put it on top of his own, then moved up so his head was propped upright up against it. "Like this," Yuuri said, and stuck out his tongue.

Yuri got a look of begrudging interest on his face and climbed off Yuuri long enough to wiggle out of his tiger print underwear. Then he knelt down so his knees were on either side of Yuuri's shoulders, and Yuuri took his bobbing cock in his hand and kissed the tip. Yuri looked down at him suspiciously. "If you say it's cute, I'm going to kill you," he said.

He knew Yuuri too well at this point. "Okay," Yuuri said. "I'll just think it quietly to myself."

Yuri made a noise of growling annoyance and pulled Yuuri's hand off his cock. He leaned forward and pushed his cockhead against Yuuri's lips, and Yuuri opened his mouth, letting Yuri push his full length straight down his throat in one thrust. Yuri looked a little surprised to suddenly see Yuuri's lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Yuuri swallowed, his throat muscles constricting around Yuri's shaft, and Yuri's eyes fluttered shut. "Fuck, you're so good at that," he groaned.

Yuuri kept doing it, and Yuri reached down and wove his fingers through Yuuri's black hair. Yuuri stopped swallowing, stopped doing much of anything, waiting for Yuri to notice and take control. After a moment of stillness Yuri looked down at him, and with an annoyed grunt he tightened his hands in Yuuri's hair and started rocking his hips, fucking his cock back and forth through Yuuri's round, stretched lips, his cockhead dragging backward along Yuuri's tongue and then thrusting down into the warm, wet tunnel of Yuuri's throat.

Yuuri made small noises of satisfaction as Yuri fucked his mouth, their bedroom quiet except for the soft wet sound of Yuuri's throat opening around Yuri's invading cock. Yuuri reached up and held onto the backs of Yuri's thighs, feeling a proud satisfaction at the hard, shifting muscular power within them. Yuri was young and slim and his thighs weren't bulky like Yuuri's, but they were still strong enough to propel him through amazing jumps. Yuuri squeezed those thighs, and Yuri took it as a sign to start moving faster. He pulled Yuuri's head forward by the hair just as his hips snapped forward, forcing his cock down Yuuri's throat again and again in a deep, punishing rhythm. Yuuri had pretty well tamed his gag reflex, but even so he had to focus all of his attention on breathing through his nose and keeping his throat relaxed so he wouldn't gag. "Fuck," Yuri grunted, and he sounded so lost in his own pleasure that Yuuri wasn't sure if he really knew what he was saying. "Your fucking mouth was _made_ for my dick."

Yuuri groaned weakly as Yuri's cock slid down his throat, again and again. Even though it was difficult not to gag, he felt an instinctual satisfaction in everything being _right_ \--he was here, with his soulmate, and his soulmate fit inside his body _perfectly_. Just like Yuuri fit inside Yuri perfectly. Yuri started panting, thrusting into Yuuri's upturned face harder, harder, until his cockhead was banging against the back of Yuuri's soft palate so hard that Yuuri _had_ to gag, a choking, gurgling moan that made Yuri gasp "Fuck" and pull Yuuri's head tight against his crotch. He held Yuuri down on his cock as he came, his cockhead pushed down the bend of Yuuri's throat, his cum completely bypassing Yuuri's tongue and splattering deep inside his throat instead.

Yuuri gagged and shuddered reflexively as Yuri's cum collected in his throat. When Yuri was finally spent, he let go of Yuuri's hair, and Yuuri pulled back, coughing. He managed to swallow most of Yuri's cum, but some escaped out the side of his mouth. Yuri reached down and put his hand under Yuuri's chin, tilting his face up. Yuuri knew he must look like a wreck, his face red from the temporary lack of oxygen, his eyes watering, his cheek smeared with cum. "Oh shit," Yuri said, his voice hoarse. "Sorry, I didn't--"

Yuuri stuck his tongue out again. Yuri looked at him uncomprehendingly for a few seconds. Then he seemed to realize what Yuuri wanted, and with surprising tentativeness he took his wet, softening cock in his hand and laid the head on Yuuri's outstretched tongue. Yuuri sucked it strongly into his mouth, cleaning it, licking away the residue of cum still lingering in the slit, and then he relaxed his throat and took Yuri's entire softening cock inside. He pulled back with his lips tight and tongue swiping, cleaning the full length of Yuri's shaft. When Yuri's cock popped free of his mouth, he took it in his hand and gave it a few last gentle tugs, and when he let go, it hung completely soft and spent between Yuri's legs.

"You fucking show off," Yuri said, but he sounded too breathless to be mean. He reached down and wiped his cum off Yuuri's cheek. "God, your _face_."

"What about it?" Yuuri said, his voice rough from coughing.

"You just _take_ it," Yuri said. "Like it's nothing. Like it's _air_. How the fuck do you do it?"

"Practice," Yuuri said. "Like anything."

Yuri moved backwards on the bed and found his tiger print underwear. As soon as he pulled them back on, he laid right back down on top of Yuuri and tucked his blonde head against Yuuri's shoulder, a little needy in his post-orgasmic haze. Yuuri combed his fingers through the blonde tangles. "Maybe that's why your quad Salchow sucked last season," Yuri said. "You were too busy training to be the world's best dick sucker."

It was somehow a compliment and an insult rolled into one. "World's best?" Yuuri asked wryly.

"Fuck, I don't know," Yuri said. Yuri had been a virgin when Yuuri first met him, so his experience was limited. "Best for me, anyway."

Yuuri liked this sleepy, affectionate version of his usually belligerent soulmate. It reminded him a little of those early days after they first met, when Yuri had first realized how much better it felt to touch his soulmate compared to anyone else. Yuri had been rude and abrasive toward him up until that point, but once Yuuri touched him he turned needy and grasping and cuddly, wanting Yuuri's attention all the time. It had been intoxicating to take all of Yuri's firsts, to watch his young soulmate's face contort with shock as Yuuri touched and stroked and penetrated him, introducing him to pleasures that Yuri had never even imagined before.

But then Yuri grew voracious for sex, and that had been the end of his wide eyed passiveness. Even right then, as Yuri lay curled up on Yuuri's front in post-coital bliss, his hand was sneaking down to fondle Yuuri's still-limp cock through his underwear, like it might've perked up in the last ten minutes. It hadn't, because Yuuri was so tired his eyelids were drooping. "Sorry," Yuuri said with a yawn. "Out of service."

Yuri said something, but Yuuri wasn't sure what, because just then his eyelids closed and sleep swept over him like an ocean wave.

+++++++++++

Usually in the morning Yuuri woke up to either his phone alarm or Yuri's, depending on who had to get up earlier. But the next morning he didn't wake up to either. He was having a pleasant, hazy dream, feeling unusually peaceful and comfortable. He lingered in the dream even as his body's internal clock brought him closer to waking, enjoying the feeling for as long as he could before the new day of hard exercise began.

Then at some point his eyes fluttered open, and his blurry vision took in a blonde head bobbing up and down between his legs. A wet, eager mouth was wrapped around the first few inches of his cock, already hard and standing fully erect from his body. Waves of relaxed pleasure coursed through Yuuri's body. "Yura," he mumbled, his voice thick. "What are you doing?"

Yuri said something unintelligible around the cock in his mouth.

"What?"

Yuri lifted his head up for a second. "Practicing," he said, and slid his mouth back down Yuuri's cock.

Yuuri looked up at the ceiling and couldn't help smiling a little. Yuri didn't like it when Yuuri was better than him at _anything_ , on or off the ice, so of course he had taken Yuuri's performance last night as a challenge. He reached blindly to the side of the bed and found his glasses on the nightstand and put them on. Yuri's face came into focus, his blonde hair matted and tangled from sleep, his lips wet and red and deliciously straining around the girth of Yuuri's cock. Yuri dipped his head down a little further, and Yuuri saw his face flush pinker than it already was as he fought his gag reflex. He lowered his head by half an inch, and Yuuri's cockhead pressed against the warm, slick flesh above the bend of Yuri's throat. Yuri gagged, a string of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth, and he lifted himself off Yuuri's cock with a gasp. He wiped at his mouth, looking frustrated. "That was good," Yuuri said. "Try again."

Yuri inhaled like a diver about to go underwater and lowered his head back down. He took the first few inches of Yuuri's cock easily. "Don't worry about keeping your lips tight around it," Yuuri said. "Try to open your mouth as wide as you can."

Yuri's mouth stretched wide and loose around Yuuri's shaft, and he bobbed his head down another inch. Yuuri felt his cock slide against the back of his throat again, and this time Yuri jerked his head up before he could gag, but only for a second. He started to bounce his head determinedly up and down, letting Yuuri's cockhead brush against the back of his throat each time. His face had gone from pink to red, and Yuuri's cock was slick and glistening with strings of drool that were dripping out of Yuri's mouth, but Yuri managed to last like that a long time, taking Yuuri in just deep enough to be on the edge of too much.

Then, either intentionally or by accident, Yuri dropped his head down lower, and for the first time Yuuri felt his cock slide down the curving bend right into the slick molten heat of his soulmate's throat. Yuri gagged instantly, coughing around him and whipping his head back up. "Wow," Yuuri said. He sat up and leaned forward, taking the edge of the bedspread and wiping at the string of spit dangling from Yuri's chin. Yuri was overwhelmed enough to let him do it without complaining. "That was amazing."

"That was fucking nothing," Yuri said, chest heaving. "Don't bullshit me."

"You think you're going to master it in a day?" Yuuri said. "Did you learn the quad Salchow in a day too?"

"I landed it the first time I ever tried it."

Of course he had. Yuuri sighed. "Well, you can't be a prodigy at _everything_ ," he said. He cupped Yuri's cheek with his hand and kissed his damp, swollen lips. "That's enough for today, okay? You can try again another time."

Yuri bristled. "I'm _fine_ , I can keep going."

"You could," Yuuri said in agreement. "But I bet you could find something better to do with me." He laid back down, his cock sticking up in the air, all flushed and slick and inviting. Yuri looked at it with a glimmer of reluctant hunger in his eyes. "You're trying to distract me," he said.

Yuuri reached over to the nightstand again, and this time he found the bottle of lube they kept there. "Call it a reward for a successful practice," he said, tossing it to Yuri.

Yuri looked annoyed at Yuuri calling it "successful," but he pulled down his tiger print underwear immediately and snapped open the lid of the lube. He pushed two slick fingers into himself, fast and rough, and in no time at all he was lunging forward and squatting over Yuuri, aiming Yuuri's spit-slick cock at his hole with one hand.

Yuuri closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of it: the tight resistance of Yuri's hole suddenly giving way to the incredible clenching heat of his ass. Yuri's body swallowed Yuuri's cock up with total ease from this direction, until Yuuri opened his eyes to see his soulmate perched flush on his lap with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Ah fuck," Yuri said, squeezing hard around him. "You always feel so fucking perfect."

Yuuri felt warm and sentimental at his words. He reached out and put his hands on Yuri's narrow hips. "I want to watch you ride me."

Yuri knelt so his knees and shins were resting on the bed, and then he started to fuck himself on Yuuri's cock, rising and falling under the power of his slim thighs. Yuri tossed his head back, his hair glowing golden in the sunlight coming through the blinds, and Yuuri reveled for a moment in his beauty, his strong young body arched with pleasure as he drove himself up and down on Yuuri's cock.

It didn't take long for Yuuri to come to the brink of his own pleasure, and when he murmured to Yuri that he was close, Yuri didn't stop, just rode him steadily as Yuuri panted and gasped and came. At the peak of his orgasm Yuuri reached out and held Yuri's hips down tight, savoring the feeling of spending himself inside that beautiful body, filling Yuri up with the evidence of his pleasure. When Yuuri sagged back, satiated and relaxed, Yuri clenched hard around Yuuri's softening cock and started jerking his own cock. He came quickly, his eyes shut in hard concentration, his cum splattering Yuuri's stomach.

When he was spent, he lifted his hips up just enough for Yuuri's cock to slip out, and then he flopped down on his stomach next to Yuuri, panting. "Fuck," he said, and for a little while the two of them lay there silently, full of post-coital satisfaction. Yuri had his eyes closed, and Yuuri felt his own eyelids grow heavy. Maybe he would close them for just a second. It was still early, they didn't have to get up until--

Yuuri's phone alarm on the nightstand rang shrilly. Yuri buried his face in his pillow as Yuuri reached over with a groan to silence it. "Screw that," Yuri complained. "I'm fucking tired."

"It's your own fault," Yuuri said. "You knew we were going back to the rink today. Vacation's officially over."

Yuri turned his head to glare at Yuuri. "Ten more minutes."

Yuuri hesitated. They both really needed to shower after what they just did, and eat breakfast, and get all their stuff ready to take to the rink. But Yuri looked so tired and comfortable with his cheek all smushed against the pillow.

"All right, fine," Yuuri said. He set the alarm on his phone and curled up next to his soulmate in bed. "Ten more minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri realizes that having Victor choreograph his senior debut means Victor will be around Yuuri more, and it throws him and his relationship with Yuuri into turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I went overboard with the amount of plot in this one! Normally I'm not so plot heavy but since this is an AU, a lot of stuff about the setting is changing and I thought I should deal with it. 
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Dubcon, Semi-Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Oral Sex/Deepthroating, Prostate Milking

Yuri was already in a shitty mood at the end of his first day of practice. He'd gained weight during his vacation and he could feel the difference in his jumps. After seeing Yuri struggling, Yakov made him spend the rest of practice focusing on fundamentals, and it was all dull repetitive shit that Yuri hated. By the time he got off the ice, he was a black storm cloud ready to burst into thunder and lightning. That's when Yakov said "Have you talked to Victor yet?"

God, Victor was the _last_ person Yuri wanted to think about. Yuri had seen him in passing that morning, looking handsome and fit and confident as he finished his practice. Looking like the perfect idol, the way he looked in all those posters in Yuuri's bedroom in Hasetsu. Looking like the kind of person anyone would abandon their soulmate for, because he was just _so amazing_. "Why the hell would I want to talk to Victor?" Yuri half-snarled.

Yakov looked annoyed. "Because he's choreographing your senior debut, as you've been telling me incessantly for the last two years. Now's the time to get started."

Oh shit, Yuri had actually forgotten about that. Ever since Yuuri moved to Russia, Yuri had been way more focused on comparing his skating to Yuuri's than anything else. Yuuri had bombed the Grand Prix Final because he was upset about his dog dying, but after he started working with Yakov and training alongside Yuri, he'd improved so much that it made Yuri worried for his senior debut chances. Yuri wouldn't want to have a shitty skater for a soulmate, but he also didn't want his soulmate to be _better_ than him.

If Yuri had his programs choreographed by Victor, that would definitely give him an edge over Yuuri. But it would also mean spending a lot of time around Victor, which meant Yuuri would probably be around when Victor was around. The thought of the two of them hanging out and laughing and talking together made Yuri want to set things on fire. But if he wanted to win big for his senior debut, he needed excellent programs. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

When Yuri went home after practice, he was so frustrated and conflicted that he shut the blinds and crawled into bed, an angry ball of nerves. He couldn't fall asleep, so when Yuuri got home from his practice an hour later, he found Yuri just lying there with a horrible look on his face. "What's wrong?" Yuuri asked. "Was practice that bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuri said. He rolled over onto his side and yanked the covers up higher so they covered his hunched shoulders.

"Oh. Well, my practice was pretty disappointing too," Yuuri said. "Yakov wouldn't let me practice my jumps, he just kept me to the basics."

It should've made Yuri feel better, but it didn't. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence he felt the mattress bounce a little. "What are you doing?" Yuri grumbled, eyes still closed.

"Lying down," Yuuri said from right next to him. "It's my bed too, you know."

Having Yuuri lying there so close was distracting him. Yuuri was doing it on fucking _purpose_ , too. He knew if he got close to Yuri, Yuri would want to touch him. Yuri pulled the covers over his head. "Go away."

Yuuri didn't go away. He got under the covers too, the heat of his body making everything warm. Yuri made a mean growling noise, like he was some kind of attack dog, but when Yuuri's arms carefully made their way around Yuri in a hug, Yuri couldn't help but settle back into it. "Go _away_ ," he said anyway.

"I will if you really want me to."

No, Yuri didn't really want him to. He felt Yuuri's breath against the back of his neck, and soon he found himself breathing along to the rhythm of it. It made him feel calmer. He still didn't want to tell Yuuri what was really the matter, though. "It's going to be weird," Yuri mumbled.

"What?"

"This year," Yuri said. "We're going to be rivals."

"I thought we already were."

"But now it's for _real_. We're going to be at all the same competitions."

He felt Yuuri kiss the back of his neck. "If it's making you nervous, you could always quit."

He said it so nicely that it took Yuri a second to realize he was trash-talking him. "Fuck you," Yuri said, jabbing backwards with his elbow. "Why don't _you_ quit, you fucking dinosaur."

"Now that I'm finally landing my quad Salchow? No way."

"You're only landing it because of _me_."

"I know," Yuuri said. He kissed the back of Yuri's neck again. "So you'll have yourself to blame when I use it to beat you."

It sent a competitive flash through Yuri. He pulled the covers down from over their heads and flipped over to look at Yuuri. "You're not going to hold back, right?" he demanded. "You're going to do everything you can to beat me?"

"Of course."

"And I'm going to do everything I can to beat you."

"Trust me," Yuuri said with a sigh, "I know."

A new resolve settled in Yuri. Of course Yuuri would never expect him to hold back. Yuri was going to need strong programs if he was going to beat Yuuri--and he was going to need Victor-level programs if he was going to get anywhere _near_ Victor. Even if it meant spending more time around Victor, the programs were what was important.

He yanked the covers all the way down and jumped out of bed. "What are you doing?" Yuuri asked, surprised.

"I need to find my phone," Yuri said. "I have to text someone."

++++++++++++

Yuri made plans to meet with Victor the next day at the rink, only to find out that the stupid fucking idiot had forgotten he'd promised to choreograph Yuri's routines. The blank look on his face when Yuri brought it up was rage inducing. "Oh, right!" Victor said after a few moments, obviously searching hard through his memories. "I forgot about that. I was right, though, I knew you could win without quads."

"Don't pat yourself on the back over something you forgot," Yuri snarled. "So that means you haven't been thinking about my programs at all? I waited all that time and you don't have any ideas?"

"It wasn't going to take me two years to come up with programs for you," Victor said, sounding dismissive. "I'm always thinking of ideas for programs. I'll give it some thought over the weekend and we can talk again on Monday."

Yuri had never been good at waiting. Especially since Yakov had also asked Yuuri what he wanted to do for his programs, and Yuuri kept trying to talk about it with Yuri, like he wanted them to brainstorm together. But Yuri didn't want to admit he was going to be working with Victor yet, not when Victor hadn't even come up with anything. So he kept blowing off Yuuri's attempts to talk about programs, and after a day and a half Yuuri stopped asking. Yuri went to his Monday meeting with Victor full of guilt. "So, did you come up with any brilliant ideas?" Yuri said.

"Yes," Victor said. "I have a few themes in mind that I think would work for you, and I brought some songs for you to hear."

Victor took out his MP3 player and went to hook it up to the rinkside stereo. Then, casually, he said "I feel like I never see your Yuuri when he's practicing. What's his skating like?"

Hearing Victor say Yuuri's name instantly sent Yuri into high alert. "Why the fuck do you care?" Yuri said.

"It's been a few seasons since we've had a soulmate pair in Men's singles," Victor said. "I thought maybe you'd want to capitalize on it. The two of you could do programs that complement each other."

The idea hadn't occurred to Yuri at all. He was so determined to make a name for himself in seniors that he'd only been thinking of ways to distance himself from Yuuri. "Complement each other how?"

"I found a pair of songs with the same melody, but totally different arrangements," Victor said. "Two different versions of one song--it's the perfect metaphor, isn't it? I'd give them both different choreography, of course, to play to each of your individual strengths."

"Wait." Yuri stared at him. "You'd choreograph his program too?"

"How could they be complementary programs if I only choreographed one?" Victor asked. "But I'd need to see him skate, to get an idea of what his strengths are."

Oh fuck. Before, he'd been worried at the idea of Victor just being around at the same time Yuuri was around. But this was twenty times more dangerous. Victor choreographing Yuuri's program, watching him skate, putting his hands all over him to show him how to move-- _fuck_. No fucking way could he let that happen. "No," Yuri said. "This is _my_ senior debut. I want people thinking about _me_ , not someone else."

Victor looked like he wanted to argue for a second, but then he just shrugged and looked back down at his MP3 player. "All right. Why don't we start listening to these other songs?"

++++++++++++

When Yuri got home that evening, he felt a huge wave of guilt when he first saw Yuuri. Yuuri was fucking obsessed with Victor's skating. If he knew Victor wanted to choreograph something for him, he'd probably drop dead from happiness. But Yuri had shot it down, keeping all of Victor's inspiration for himself. That was a shitty thing to do to your soulmate, wasn't it? To take something that would make them happy and keep it for yourself?

And to make things worse, all Yuri’s attempts to avoid talking about programs with Yuuri over the weekend had made things strained between them. They hadn’t had sex the night before--Yuri had gone to bed early, and Yuuri hadn’t bothered him about it. And now, at home, Yuuri was eating dinner while reading something on his phone, and even though he didn’t sound mad when Yuri talked to him, he was just distant enough to make Yuri feel agitated. When dinner was over, the two of them did separate things until Yuuri went to bed without asking Yuri if he was going to come too. When Yuri did climb into bed, Yuuri was already asleep and didn’t stir.

Yuri met with Victor again the next day and listened to some new song selections, but nothing grabbed him or inspired him. Or maybe it was just that he was too agitated to actually listen and picture what the programs would look like. Afterward, Yuri went to practice with Yakov feeling horrible and useless, barely listening to a word Yakov said, and when he got home that evening, things between him and Yuuri were exactly the same as they had been the night before. Yuuri didn’t seem mad at him, he just seemed distant, like Yuri was just some roommate that he lived with and shared a bed with, not his fucking _soulmate_. And normally that would piss Yuri off enough that he’d shout at him about it, but then he’d have to explain why he was avoiding Yuuri too. And that felt impossible to do without making Yuuri hurt or mad.

Yuri was in such a bad headspace that, when he came to the rink the next day, he was completely surprised to find a camera crew setting up on the sides of the rink. “I told you yesterday, they’re doing a segment on the upcoming season,” Yakov said.

Yuri didn’t remember him saying anything like that. But no one else at the rink seemed to be surprised, and Mila and later Georgi showed up earlier than their usual practice times to film segments of their skating. When it was time for Yuri to film his, he had to concentrate way harder than usual to just be competent, because mentally he was a mess. He managed to land a quad Salchow and a combination jump without embarrassing himself, and he went off the ice feeling a little better.

That’s when he was faced with his absolute worst fear, right there at the exit of the rink. Victor was sitting on a bench and putting on his skates, and next to him, Yuuri was there too, already in his skates and warm-up gear. Victor was saying something to Yuuri, and Yuuri was smiling, and Yuri’s vision almost turned red from how furious he suddenly was. What the fuck was Victor to saying to him? Why the hell was Yuuri even here?

And then it got worse, because Yuuri noticed Yuri coming off the ice, and the smile on his face changed from happy and nice to that fucking awful distant smile he’d been giving Yuri for the last three days. That smile basically said 'I have to put up with you, so I’ll be polite.' “Why are you here?” Yuri said, so abrupt it was rude.

“Yakov asked me to be part of the segment, since I'm training here,” Yuuri said. “I thought you knew that.”

No, Yuri hadn't known that, because Yuuri had barely spoken to him in three days. But he wasn’t going to argue with Yuuri while Victor was right there, watching them. Fortunately one of the camera crew came over and started giving Yuuri instructions on what to do, and then Yuuri took the ice and started warming up so they could film him.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever spoken more than two words to him,” Victor said, watching Yuuri. “He’s nice.”

“He’s _mine_ ,” Yuri snapped, unable to stop himself.

Victor gave him a weird look. “Yes, I know.”

Part of Yuri wanted to storm off, but he also couldn’t just leave Victor sitting there, staring at Yuuri and getting God knew what kind of ideas into his head. So he ended up standing there watching Yuuri film his segment right next to Victor, who watched Yuuri’s skating so intently that Yuri wanted to scream. Yuuri started off a little shaky, just like Yuri had, but then he improved and did some beautiful spins and footwork, and even landed a decent quad Salchow to show how much he’d improved since last year.

Victor looked impressed. “He’s very expressive,” he said. “More delicate than your style, but similar in certain ways.” He tapped his lips thoughtfully. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to hear the idea I have for complementary programs for you both? You haven’t liked any of my other ideas, and I think I could do something very interesting with both your skating styles.”

Thank _God_ Yuri was spared from having to answer by the camera crew, who came up to Victor and told him they’d be filming his skating next. Shit, of _course_ Victor liked Yuuri’s skating. If Yuri said no about the shared programs, Victor would probably just go to Yuuri by himself and offer to do his programs solo. He'd probably tell Yuuri about the shared program idea too, and Yuuri would know that Yuri had been holding back something he knew Yuuri wanted.

Yuuri came off the ice, looking happier than he had before. When he smiled at Yuri this time, it felt a little more real. “How did I do?” he asked.

“Good,” Yuri said. Then with bitterness he said, "Victor liked it."

Yuuri's face got caught between looking pleased and wary. "Good," he said neutrally. "I'm glad I did a good job." He went over to sit down on a nearby bench, and Yuri felt another swell of frustration. Why the fuck was Yuri trying so hard to make sure Yuuri was still _his_ , when he and Yuuri could barely even talk to each other anymore?

The rink was suddenly blasted by the sound of a song starting over the speaker system, and everyone startled. The volume was quickly lowered. "What, he can't skate in silence like the rest of us?" Yuri grumbled, as Victor started to skate along to the song. But of course when Victor started skating, it looked so good that everyone else in the rink fell silent. Everybody watched him--the camera crew, the other skaters, the support staff. Yuuri watched him too, with an awed look in his eyes.

And just like that, something in Yuri snapped. His anger turned into something more like desperation. He leaned over and grabbed Yuuri by the wrist, yanking him away from the edge of the rink. Yuuri went a little wobbly for a second in surprise, but he didn't try to pull away from Yuri. He followed after him looking confused.

Yuri pulled him back to the area along the wall where two lines of display cases stood, full of medals and trophies. Nobody ever went back there, and Yuuri looked around with bewilderment. "Why are we--"

Yuri dropped to his knees on the floor. He only had one way of guaranteeing Yuuri's attention would stay on him, and he was going to use it. He shoved his fingers under the waistband of Yuuri's pants and dragged them down, then dragged down his dance belt, too. Yuuri's cock fell free and Yuri grabbed it.

Yuuri froze, shock on his face. "Yura, what are you _doing_?"

Yuri didn't answer such a stupidly obvious question. He pushed his head down and swallowed as much of Yuuri's cock as he could manage. It was completely soft, so he took in way more than he usually did. " _Fuck_ ," Yuuri whispered, lifting his hands up a little, like he didn't know what to do with them. "Of all the times--Yura, they have _cameras_."

Yuri pulled off his cock and gave the now-slickened length a few hard jerks. "Then you better be fucking quiet," he said, and pushed his head back down on Yuuri's cock. It was already hardening in his mouth, clearly sensitive after all those days of going without sex. Yuri knew this was a terrible idea--they'd both be in so much fucking trouble if anyone saw them--but just then he didn't care. An angry part of him _wanted_ someone to see, to see how expertly Yuri could reduce Yuuri into a shivering wreck, to see how fucking perfect Yuri looked with Yuuri's cock in his mouth. Yuuri was _his_ , and just then he wanted every person in the entire goddamned world to know it.

Yuri was getting less and less of Yuuri's cock in his mouth now that it was growing erect. Yuri started bobbing his head, fast, flirting with the edge of disaster each time he lowered his head and felt Yuuri's cockhead brush against the back of his throat. Victor's music was still playing over the speakers, but if Yuri started gagging and coughing, it would probably draw someone's attention. Yuuri cursed under his breath and shoved the side of his hand against his mouth, his muffled groan a little too loud. And Yuri fucking loved that, loved making Yuuri lose control, but it still wasn't enough. Yuuri covering his mouth meant he was thinking about the people around them and what they might think. And Yuri wanted _all_ of Yuuri's attention, every single drop of it. He wanted to make Yuuri scream, forgetting everyone, forgetting everything except Yuri and how good Yuri made him feel. He wanted it so much that he felt a little crazy. Did everyone feel that way with their soulmate? So crazily possessive that they would do anything, _anything_ , to stop them from looking away?

Yuri felt a string of drool drip off his bottom lip as he widened his mouth, trying to take Yuuri in deeper. The sound of Yuuri's cock moving wetly in and out of Yuri's mouth was quiet but unmistakable: anyone who heard it would know exactly what they were hearing. Yuri pushed his luck a little and forced his head down farther on Yuuri's shaft, and he managed to take Yuuri's dick down into the bend of his throat for half a second before he pulled back, fighting a cough. He inhaled hard through his nose and dropped back down and did it again, Yuuri's cockhead gliding down the back of his throat until it met resistance and pushed downward. And Yuri kept it there, with eye-watering determination, right on the edge of gagging, his mouth flooding with spit.

"Fuck," Yuuri spat into his fist, and whether on purpose or on instinct his hips thrust forward. His cock surged down Yuri's throat until his pelvis banged against Yuri's lips, and for a single second Yuri had his soulmate's entire cock perfectly sheathed in his throat.

And then Yuri was gagging, choking, making a horrible whining sound as he yanked his head back. He started coughing immediately, loud and obvious, and Yuuri scrambled for the drooping waistband of his pants, yanking them back up. He reached down and actually grabbed Yuri under the arms, hauling him up like he was a kid, and then dragged Yuri along the concealing wall of display cases towards the locker room.

There were two doors and a hallway between the rink from the locker room. They didn't pass anyone on their way there, which was good, because Yuri's chin was still wet with spit, growing cold against his skin as Yuuri hurried him along. The locker room was empty, as were the showers, and Yuuri dragged Yuri into a stall, banging the door shut behind them. When Yuuri finally let go of him, Yuri dragged the back of his hand along his chin, wiping away the spit, and then immediately dug his fingers back under the waistband of Yuuri's pants.

" _No_ ," Yuuri said. He pushed Yuri backwards, the wall of the shower stall thumping against his back, and then he got right up in Yuri's face, their foreheads touching, their panting breaths hot on each other's faces. "I know why you're doing this," Yuuri said. And then, unexpectedly, Yuri felt hands at the drawstring of _his_ pants, wrenching the knot open. Yuuri shoved Yuri's pants down, then his dance belt. Yuri's cock didn't flop down soft like Yuuri's had earlier--sucking Yuuri's dick had already gotten him hard. But Yuuri didn't touch Yuri's cock at all. With a knee and a rough hand he pushed Yuri's legs open, as wide as they would go with his pants still caught up around his shins. Yuuri stuck two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, and then he reached down and jammed the wet tips against Yuri's unprepared hole, pushing ruthlessly. They entered Yuri with a hard scrape of pain, and Yuri slammed his eyes shut and bit his lip before he could whimper.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to prove it to you," Yuuri said, forcing his fingers even deeper, and then with deliberateness he crooked them, the pads of his fingers searching out Yuri's prostate. When he found it Yuri _did_ whimper, the sound escaping around the bite of his teeth against his lower lip. "I don't know what I have to do to prove that I'm _yours_."

Yuuri's fingers started to rub, firmly, and Yuri choked around the moan that tore through him. He never let Yuuri do this for very long when they were having regular sex: it was too direct, too overwhelming. "Yu-Yuuri-kun," he managed to stutter, his voice a desperate whine. "Don't--"

Then Yuuri's body was crushed hard against his, pressing him back against the wall, his mouth sloppy and consuming against Yuri's. Yuri whined into Yuuri's mouth, the fingers inside him still rubbing relentlessly, making Yuri's body tremble with a pleasure so searing and all-encompassing that his knees started to buckle. But Yuuri's body had him pinned to the wall, and Yuuri's mouth was locked over Yuri's lower lip, making it impossible for Yuri to close his mouth and muffle the sounds he was making. Yuri pushed his hands against Yuuri's chest, but Yuuri didn't give an inch. He forced the pleasure through Yuri, ignoring the hiccup-sob-whines that Yuri was making, and Yuri felt his dick twitch hard where it was pressed against Yuuri's stomach. There wasn't any friction on Yuri's dick at all, but the searing pleasure coming from Yuuri's rubbing fingers was somehow building, was somehow stirring Yuri's insides up like a whisk whipping through batter. " _Yuuri-kun_ ," Yuri begged around the hard suction of Yuuri's mouth on his lip, and he sounded weak, childish, pathetic. " _Stop._ "

Yuuri released his lip but didn't stop moving his fingers. "You don't trust me with your head or your heart," he said. "But you trust me with your body, don't you? You trust me to know what you can take?"

Yuri exhaled hard through his nose. Yuuri had been Yuri's first _everything_ \--Yuri hadn't even kissed anyone before they met--and everything they did in bed, Yuuri had been the one to show him. And he was right, Yuri trusted him with that. Not with his head or his heart, but with his body, yes. His body was all Yuuri's.

"Yes," Yuri managed to say. "Okay. I trust you."

Yuuri nosed at Yuri's face, kissed the side of his mouth. Then his fingers pressed down harder, rubbed faster, and Yuri buried his face in Yuuri's shoulder, a genuine sob erupting from his mouth. Pleasure spiraled through him hard, like a metal spoon scraping the side of a bowl, and Yuri felt his dick twitch, felt a surge of moisture gush from the tip, and then another, and another. He didn't feel like he was coming, but he _was_ , leaking ropes of cum from his untouched cock as the scraping, spiraling, searing pleasure made him tremble and sob in Yuuri's arms.

The sensation seemed to go on forever. Yuri's cock spurted sluggishly and continuously onto the front of Yuuri's t-shirt, forming a wide, wet stain, and Yuuri kissed his ear, the side of his head, the only parts of Yuri he could reach with Yuri's face buried in his shoulder. The strange not-climax lingered on, and on, and Yuri whined through it, overstimulated but still not finished, still not _done_. " _Yuuri-kun_ ," he said.

"Just a little more," Yuuri said, his fingers remorseless inside Yuri's ass. "Give me a little bit more."

Yuri's cock jerked, dribbled more cum, smeared against the saturated cloth of Yuuri's shirt. Then, with a rush of agitation, the sensation moved from too much to _too much_. Yuri jerked against Yuuri, almost yelling, and now Yuuri did stop, his fingers slipping from Yuri's ass to gently stroke Yuri's cum-slick cock. It produced a few last pitiful spurts, totally spent. Yuri whined, and Yuuri let go of his cock and wrapped his arms around Yuri tightly. "Good," he said, consoling and encouraging, kissing Yuri's cheek. "You did so good, Yura."

Yuri was almost too exhausted to stand. If it weren't for Yuuri's arms around him, he might've collapsed to the floor. He leaned against Yuuri and just floated there in exhausted silence for a long time, listening to Yuuri whisper sweet things in his ear, the wild feeling of overstimulation in his body slowly fading away. Yuuri kept pressing kisses against Yuri's cheek and forehead, and Yuri was too tired to do anything but accept Yuuri's attention pouring over him like a waterfall.

Then finally Yuri seemed to come back inside his own head, and he started to feel embarrassed by how desperate he'd been, how crazy he acted. He lifted his head off Yuuri's shoulder. "Sorry," he muttered. But once Yuri's face was no longer hidden against Yuuri's shoulder, Yuuri just switched to kissing Yuri's mouth, stroking his golden hair. Yuri filled up with contentment. After three days apart it felt so good to finally be able to touch Yuuri again, even though--

The feeling of contentment quickly started to fade as Yuri remembered he _still_ hadn't told Yuuri why he'd been acting so weird over the last three days. And he still _really_ didn't want to. But he had to. How could he keep worrying about Victor ruining their relationship when Yuri was ruining it all on his own?

"Yuuri-kun," Yuri said, pulling back for a second. "Can we go home? I need to talk to you about something."

+++++++++++

When the two of them got home, they climbed into bed together, and under the covers Yuri told Yuuri everything: the wager he'd won that meant Victor would choreograph his programs, Victor's idea for complementary programs for both of them. At first Yuuri just looked surprised at the situation, and then he looked a little bit flattered. "That's a really generous offer," Yuuri said. "And it's an interesting idea, complementary programs. But you can tell him no, I won't be able to do that."

Yuri felt a confused mixture of relief and guilt. "I don't want you to say no just because of me," he said. "You have to pick what's best for your skating. That's what more important."

"Well, my skating's been pretty bad for the last few days, ever since we started fighting," Yuuri said. "So I think what's best for my skating right now is making sure you and I are okay with each other. Plus, I think it would be rude to Lilia if I told her I was getting someone else to choreograph a program for me."

Yuri was confused. "Who's Lilia?"

"Yakov's ex-wife," Yuuri said. "She used to be the prima ballerina of the Bolshoi Ballet. Yakov asked her to come and observe my skating. She said I had potential, and that she'd choreograph my programs this season."

"Oh," Yuri said, surprised. "Is she any good?"

"Oh, yes, she's amazing," Yuuri said. "She--" He stopped and hesitated. "She choreographed a lot of Victor's programs when he was younger."

Yuri felt that familiar sense of jealousy rise up in him again, but he tamped it down. "So I'm getting my programs from Victor," Yuri said, "and you're getting your programs from his old choreographer?"

Yuuri nodded. "It sounds like we're going to be pretty evenly matched."

Now a competitive flash went through Yuri. "Good," he said. "So everything will be totally fair when I beat you."

Yuuri laughed and wrapped his arms around Yuri. Yuri burrowed against him too, contentment finally flowing through him without guilt.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Yuuri said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri strains his hip during practice, so he decides to buy some toys to keep Yuri occupied while he's recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Orgasm Delay, Coming Untouched.

Yuuri strained a hip muscle during practice and was forced to spend some time off the ice, resting and doing physical therapy. It put him in a very low mood. He had never had any big injuries before, but he was always afraid that one day his luck would run out. He was getting older as far as figure skaters went, and even though his skill level had never been higher, he was completely aware that his time in competition was limited.

His mood might not've been so low if he was going through his recovery alone, but of course Yuuri had a skating prodigy for a soulmate. Yuri was young and strong and healthy, and Yuuri watched him go through his stretching routine on the living room floor with depressed envy. Yuri was incredibly flexible, able to bend his malleable young body into crazy shapes and positions, and it made Yuuri feel his own injured stiffness even more painfully. He couldn't even enjoy how appealing Yuri's body looked as he stretched: any sort of jostling around Yuuri's hips hurt, and that meant both sex and masturbation were off the table until he was recovered.

That meant _Yuri_ was in a low mood, too. Of course Yuri was concerned about how the injury affected Yuuri's ability to skate--he was taking their rivalry very seriously--but he was taking the no-sex thing with extreme depression. "There's things we can do that don't involve my dick," Yuuri said one evening, when the two of them were in bed.

"I know, but it's not the _same_ ," Yuri complained. Given a choice, Yuri would always take a hard fuck over any other activity they might've done. Yuuri made Yuri come that night with a combination of his mouth and three rough, pistoning fingers, but even when Yuri curled up against him afterward, panting in the afterglow, Yuuri could tell he still wasn't fully satisfied.

The next day at physical therapy, Yuuri's doctor told him he'd probably have another week and a half before he could get back on the ice. A week and a half wasn't _that_ long, really, but it felt like an eternity to someone who usually reacted to stress by going skating. It was going to be a depressing week and a half for Yuri, too. It was kind of ridiculous--at this time last year, Yuri had been an untouched virgin who'd never even tried fingering himself before. Now he couldn't go more than a few days without craving the fullness of Yuuri's cock inside him.

When Yuuri went home that evening, he decided it was time to do a little online shopping. Even before his injury, he'd idly thought about buying some sex toys for Yuri to use, to take some of the burden off his own overworked cock. But Yuri hadn't liked the idea--he'd acted almost like it was a sign of rejection, like it meant Yuuri wanted Yuri to leave him alone. But Yuuri thought he might be more receptive now. Especially if Yuuri picked the right toys.

+++++++++++

Two days later--Yuuri paid the extra for rush shipping--Yuri got home from skating practice just as Yuuri was sifting through the cardboard box he'd received, examining the wares. Yuuri closed the lid quickly so Yuri couldn't see. "How was practice?" Yuuri asked.

"Fine," Yuri said. His voice sounded glum. "How was physical therapy?"

"Fine."

Yuri tossed his bag into the closet and looked over at him a little longingly. It would've been sweet if Yuuri hadn't known he was longing less for Yuuri himself and more for his off-limits cock. "I'm going to go take a shower," Yuri said.

"Okay," Yuuri said.

As soon as Yuri went into the bathroom, Yuuri returned to the box he'd received, an idea in his head. He took out one of the toys he ordered and pulled it out of its packaging. With a sudden feeling of energized excitement, he washed it, loaded it with batteries, and went into the bathroom.

Yuri was already in the shower, but he peered around the edge of the curtain when he heard the door open. "I thought I might join you," Yuuri said, hiding the toy behind his back. "If that's okay with you."

"Just don't slip and break your hip," Yuri said sourly.

Yuuri carefully undressed and folded his clothes, leaving them on the edge of the counter near the shower. He set the toy down on top of them, and then looked in the bathroom cabinets for a lube bottle and set it down on top of the clothes, too. He climbed into the shower.

Despite his sourness, and the fact that he still had shampoo in his hair, Yuri was quick to attach himself to Yuuri, pressing his slim, naked body against Yuuri's in order to kiss him. Yuuri kissed him back, wiping the suds out of Yuri's wet blonde hair before they could drip down into his eyes. "What do you want to do?" Yuri asked, that sound of longing back in his voice, and his hand drifted over to bump sadly against Yuuri's limp cock.

"I was hoping you could wash my hair for me," Yuuri said. "So I don't have to lift my arms."

"Seriously?" Yuri complained.

"Yes," Yuuri said. "And then once you've finished, I'll give you a surprise."

Yuri gave him a suspicious look. "What kind of surprise?"

"It's not a surprise if I tell you what it is," Yuuri said.

Yuri's interest was begrudgingly captured. "Okay, fine," he said. He aimed the showerhead at Yuuri's hair and quickly lathered it up, standing so close to Yuuri that their cocks grazed against each other. Yuuri managed to keep himself calm, but even that small stimulation made Yuri's cock begin to harden. Yuuri took pity on him and gave Yuri's cock several slow tugs, as Yuri fidgeted and rinsed the shampoo out of Yuuri's hair. Yuuri kept jerking him off slowly as Yuri worked conditioner through Yuuri's hair and then rinsed it out. When he was done, Yuuri let go of Yuri's cock, and Yuri made an annoyed whining sound. "Don't you want your surprise?" Yuuri asked.

"Hurry _up_ ," Yuri said.

Yuuri rotated Yuri around so he was facing the shower wall. "Put your hands against the wall," he said.

Yuri braced his hands against the wall, still grumbling, and Yuuri reached out of the shower for the lube bottle. He coated his fingers first, and ran a teasing finger over Yuri's hole, rubbing it in small circles for just long enough to make Yuri whine again. "The surprise is you being an asshole?" Yuri said. "That's not a fucking _surprise_."

"You're so impatient," Yuuri said, and pressed his finger inside Yuri. "Not everything has to be fast and hard. You should learn to enjoy the build up."

"Quit fucking lecturing me and give me another finger," Yuri said.

Yuuri sighed and began to rock two fingers in and out of Yuri's hole, reaching forward and jerking him a few times as he did. A few times Yuri glanced back and looked at Yuuri's cock, like he thought the surprise might be the sudden miraculous curing of Yuuri's injury and the hard fuck he wanted, but Yuuri still had himself under control and his cock was still limp. Finally, when Yuri's body was easily accepting Yuuri's fingers, Yuuri stopped and reached for the lube again. He picked up the toy he had ordered, coated it, and moved in very close to Yuri. "Hold still," he said, his mouth close to Yuri's ear.

Yuuri reached down and pressed the blunt, tapered tip of the toy against Yuri's hole. For a second Yuri made a sound of surprise, like he thought Yuuri really was about to fuck him, but then the toy pressed into him by about an inch and Yuri clearly noticed the difference in how it felt. "What the fuck is that?" Yuri said.

"Something I ordered online," Yuuri said. He pushed the long, tapered toy up Yuri's ass until his hole tightened around the thin stem at the bottom, just before the flared base. Then, before Yuri could say anything, Yuuri pressed the button on the base.

The toy buzzed to life inside Yuri. Yuri jerked with surprise, his feet sliding for a second on the wet floor. "Oh shit," he said, a strange catch in his voice. He reached down and poked awkwardly at the base protruding from his hole.

"How does it feel?" Yuuri asked.

"Weird," Yuri said. His expression turned into a look of distracted concentration. Yuuri stood very close behind him again and took Yuri's cock into his hand. He started jerking him again, slowly. Yuri made an uncertain little whining sound, like he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but after a few seconds he started moving his hips a little, pushing his cock harder into Yuuri's hand and rocking the toy a little deeper into his ass.

Yuuri fondled Yuri's cock for a little while longer, then abruptly stopped and turned off the shower spray. "What the hell are you doing?" Yuri asked, his normal demanding tone wavering in his distraction.

"We're done showering, aren't we?" Yuuri said. He reached out of the shower for a towel. "I need to go make dinner."

Yuri gave him a glare. "We're kind of in the _middle_ of something, aren't we?"

"Oh, that's the nice thing about this toy," Yuuri said. "The base is flat, so you can sit down while you're wearing it. You can keep it in while we eat."

Now Yuri just looked confused. He took a step toward Yuuri, like he was going to just push his dick back into Yuuri's hand, but Yuuri opened the towel and quickly wrapped Yuri up in it. "Quit fucking around," Yuri complained, that whining sound in his voice again. "I'm not just going to sit around with this thing inside me all night."

"Why not?" Yuuri asked. He leaned down and gave Yuri a slow, deep kiss. "I want to see how long you can take it before you come."

Yuri bit down on Yuuri's lower lip for a second. Usually he bit harder than that, so he must've really been distracted by the constant vibration inside him. " _Yuuri-kun_ ," Yuri said, the whine in his voice turning a little desperate.

Yuuri found Yuri's underwear and t-shirt where he had left them on the counter. He pushed them into Yuri's hands. "Put those on and come out into the kitchen," he said, and got out of the shower before Yuri could stop him.

+++++++++++

Normally if Yuuri was making dinner, Yuri would be in the front room playing video games, or lying on the couch looking at his phone, or sitting at the table doing homework. But that day Yuri came into the kitchen where Yuuri was throwing together a quick meal and just stood there, a dazed look on his face, shifting his weight from foot to foot as the toy buzzed deep inside him. He had listened to Yuuri and put on his t-shirt and underwear, and he looked amazing as he stood there, his stiff nipples tenting the fabric of his shirt, his hard cock straining against his tight briefs. There was a dark wet patch near the tip of Yuri's cock where he was starting to leak precum, and Yuuri felt an overwhelming urge to kneel down on the floor in front of Yuri and suck at that wet spot, to tease Yuri and taste his desperation. But Yuuri's injured hip wouldn't let him kneel, either. Yuuri turned regretfully back to the stove.

When dinner was ready, Yuri didn't want to sit down at first, clearly weirded out by the thought of sitting on the hard chair with something up his ass. Yuuri finally guided him carefully into his seat, and when Yuri put his weight on the chair he inhaled audibly, the toy shifting angles and pressing a little more deeply into him. "Good," Yuuri said, resisting the temptation to reach down and squeeze the beautiful outline of Yuri's cock through his underwear. He set Yuri's dinner plate down in front of him and sat down at the table next to him.

Yuri stared distractedly at his plate and didn't say anything. Yuuri could hear him breathing, little panting exhales and inhales, as the toy continued to stir and shake inside him. Yuuri picked up his fork and began to eat. Yuri put his hand over his own fork, like he meant to pick it up, but he couldn't seem to manage to do it. After a while he stopped trying and just pressed his hands hard against the table, his face falling into an expression of concentration. He started rocking back and forth in his seat, making the toy shift and rock inside him. He was breathing rapidly through his nose, sharp audible huffs that sounded loud in the quiet room, and after a minute every breath started carrying a little moan on it. Yuri rocked back and forth, back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut, his moans turning pained and rhythmic.

Now Yuuri couldn't concentrate on eating, either. He pulled his chair closer as he watched his soulmate chase his orgasm, the head of Yuri's cock fully visible through the precum-soaked fabric of his underwear. Yuuri's own self control was starting to fade, his cock hardening in his pants despite his best efforts. He couldn't get enough of the sight of Yuri moaning and rocking against the toy inside him, sweat glistening on his face and neck and thighs. It took all of Yuuri's self control not to get up and go over to him, to help him the rest of the way there, to suck on the front of Yuri's underwear and stroke his shaft and make him come. He loved touching Yuri, loved tasting him, but he really did want to see Yuri do this all by himself.

Yuri's moans soon turned into grunts, and his hips started moving harsh and fast. Then, with a sudden gasp, he arched his back, and Yuuri saw the dark wet patch on his underwear spread quickly outward, almost doubling in size. Yuri came without touching himself at all, his cock twitching visibly against the soaked fabric, and Yuuri lost his grip on his self control and stood up. He couldn't kneel down, so he pulled Yuri up to his feet, peeling down his cum-soaked underwear and taking Yuri's still twitching cock in hand. Yuuri started pumping it, and Yuri keened with the overstimulation and spurted again, hot ropes of cum dripping down the back of Yuuri's hand. Yuuri kept jerking him, drunk on the sound of Yuri's overwhelmed cries, until finally Yuri moaned " _Yuuri-kun_ " and shoved his hand away, sagging against the table in exhaustion.

In the quiet that followed, Yuuri could hear the toy still buzzing faintly inside Yuri. Yuuri reached down and pressed the button at the base again, turning it off. Yuri shuddered in the sudden stillness. "God, you're so gorgeous," Yuuri said, and he pulled Yuri into his arms. He remembered the way Yuri had protested the idea of using toys a few months ago, worried that it meant Yuuri wanted Yuri to go away and take care of himself on his own. Yuuri held him close and kissed his sweat-damp blonde hair. "You didn't even touch yourself, you just rode it out. It was _beautiful_."

"Shut up," Yuri said, but his voice was small and exhausted. He pressed his face against Yuuri's chest. "Take it out."

Yuuri reached behind him and slowly pulled on the base of the toy. For a few moments Yuri's body resisted letting go of it, then finally it slid free, as Yuri shivered through the sensation. Yuuri set the toy down on top of Yuri's unused dinner napkin on the table, and Yuri looked over at it. "Huh," he said tiredly. "It felt bigger than that."

"Hmm," Yuuri said. "I wonder if that's going to be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"That was the smallest of the things I got."

Yuri craned his neck to look up at him. "How many fucking things did you _buy_?" he demanded.

"Four."

Yuri sagged back against him. "Jesus Christ," he said. "I thought you were only going to be off the ice for another _week_."

"I am," Yuuri said, stroking his hair. "That's why I bought four. You're _really_ hard to keep up with."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries sex toy #2 on Yuri and suffers from how much he wants to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas I guess? lol
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Sex Toys, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Come Eating.

The first time Yuuri brought up the idea of buying sex toys, it had been a few weeks after he and Yuri moved in together, when Yuri's appetite for sex was so high that it was wearing Yuuri out. Yuri had instantly shot down the idea of buying them. Sex toys couldn't compare to the feeling of actually touching your soulmate, for one thing, and Yuri didn't want Yuuri to get into the habit of brushing him off and telling him to go take care of things himself. The two of them were still getting used to each other after their rocky first meeting at the Sochi Grand Prix Final, and Yuri didn't want Yuuri to have an excuse to tell him to go away.

But it turned out Yuri didn't have to worry about that last part, because now that Yuuri had actually gotten Yuri some sex toys, it turned out he was weirdly obsessed with watching Yuri use them. Yuuri wasn't supposed to be doing anything to get himself excited since his hip was injured, but last night he sat in bed squirming, his untouched dick rock hard, as he watched Yuri take care of himself. And while Yuri was right that the toys felt nowhere near as good as having Yuuri fuck him, it turned out there was something really hot about putting on a performance for his soulmate, watching Yuuri sit there all tortured and flushed as Yuri clenched around a vibrator, jerking himself off in time to the pulsing vibrations inside him. He could tell Yuuri wanted to touch him, and if Yuri were being nice he could've gotten up and moved closer, so Yuuri could've at least put his hands on him. But he felt a smug satisfaction at staying out of arm's reach, so Yuuri could only look at Yuri's naked body stretched out on the bedspread, straining and bucking against the toy in his ass as he jerked ruthlessly at his dick.

So far Yuri had only tried the vibrator Yuuri bought, but he knew Yuuri had bought three other toys, too. In the morning, when Yuri was getting ready to go to skating practice, he went up to the cardboard box that the sex toys had been mailed in and started to look inside. "No way," Yuuri said, coming up from behind him and putting his hand on the lid. "You'll ruin the surprise."

"They're not a surprise if I _know_ you bought them," Yuri said.

"But they're all different," Yuuri said. "That's the surprise." He put his hands on Yuri's waist, moving carefully because of his injured hip. "We can try another one when you get home from practice."

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest and tossed his head back. "Whatever," he said, acting like he didn't care.

"Right," Yuuri said, moving in a little bit closer to Yuri. "You're not looking forward to it at all." He leaned in so their faces were close. "You probably wouldn't care if I just sent them all back."

"Ew," Yuri said. "They don't take _returns_ on sex toys, do they? That's fucking gross."

Yuuri rolled his eyes a little and leaned in to kiss him. Yuri could only play hard-to-get for about two seconds before he felt that familiar rush he got from touching Yuuri, and he put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders and kissed him back. He was _pretty_ careful not to jostle him, even though it felt weird to have to stand so still as he touched him.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple hours," Yuuri said, pulling back. "We'll see if you're even in the mood by then."

"I don't know why you're so excited to get another case of blue balls," Yuri said. "But hey, it's your dick."

+++++++++++

It took all of Yuri's concentration and self-control to focus on his skating practice that day, because he really _was_ curious to find out what else Yuuri had gotten him. He was meeting with Victor that day so Victor could see how Yuri was progressing with his short program choreography, and Victor kept yelling things like "No, no, you're getting ahead of the music" and "Focus, don't rush through it." Eventually Yuri got his head together, and he performed well enough that Victor gave him some compliments before going into a thousand nitpicky little criticisms. "And you need to learn to control yourself when you're excited," Victor said in conclusion.

"Who says I'm excited?" Yuri said.

"You were practically jumping out of your skin back there," Victor said. "How are you going to get through competitions if you can't calm yourself down when your nerves are running high?"

"I won the fucking junior world championship, I know how to get through competitions," Yuri said with annoyance.

"You were always the one everyone else was trying to beat," Victor said. "But you're going to be facing a much tougher field." Then he said, without any shame at all, "You should come by one of my practices sometime and see how my short program is coming along. It'll give you an idea of what you need to be aiming for."

Yuri went home fuming. When he got home he found Yuuri sitting up in bed, reading something on his phone, and Yuri threw his bag on the ground carelessly and then took off his jacket and threw that on the ground too. "I _hate_ him," Yuri said.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked. It wasn't the first time Yuri had come home mad at Victor about something.

Yuri made an angry growling noise and started peeling his socks off, hopping around on one foot, then the other. "He told me I should stop by his practice some time to see what I need to be _aiming for_. Fucking smug asshole."

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something. "And don't you fucking say he's right!" Yuri said, brandishing a finger at him. He undid the button of his jeans and started kicking them off.

"I wasn't going to say that," Yuuri said. "I was going to ask why you came in and started stripping all of a sudden."

Yuri shoved down his underwear and stepped out of them. He crawled onto the bed in nothing but his t-shirt and got right up in Yuuri's space, his knees on either side of Yuuri's hips, the head of his cock bumping into Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri tensed for a second, probably thinking of his hip, but Yuri didn't put his weight down on him. He hovered above him and took Yuuri's face in his hands and tilted it up so he could kiss him. Yuuri kissed him back, reaching under Yuri's t-shirt to run his hands up and down his bare sides. "You said you'd show me the second toy," Yuri said.

"You said you didn't care."

"Come _on_. Where's that box?"

"I hid it," Yuuri said, and Yuri was about to get mad when he said "but I picked out the next one I want to try. It's on the nightstand."

Yuri looked over and saw a towel-wrapped object sitting on the nightstand. He reached for it, but Yuuri took it out of his hands before he could unwrap it. "I don't want you to see it first," Yuuri said. "That's part of the surprise."

Yuri could've just reached down and opened it, but there was no point in pissing Yuuri off when Yuri was so desperate to get off. He reached over for the lube bottle on the nightstand instead. Yuuri took that from him too, and fortunately he didn't waste time fucking around. He opened it immediately and soon he had a slick finger up Yuri's ass. Yuri groaned as his cock hardened, pressing up against Yuuri's stomach as Yuri hovered over his lap.

After a little while Yuuri said to Yuri "Close your eyes," and Yuri did. Yuuri's finger slid out of him, and he heard Yuuri unfold the towel and squeeze lube onto the toy. Then he felt one of Yuuri's hands grip onto his ass for leverage as the cool tip of the toy pressed up against Yuri's hole. There was only a second of pressure before it moved inside--or kind of _popped_ inside, actually, because Yuri could feel his hole stretch around the tip of it and then contract as it suddenly got thinner. Yuuri pressed it upward slowly, and Yuri's hole stretched around the next part and then contracted, and then stretched even wider around the next part and contracted. "What the fuck does that thing look like?" Yuri said, eyes still closed.

"You tell me," Yuuri said, and kept pushing. The next part of the toy was even thicker than the previous parts, and Yuri's hole resisted it for a few seconds before Yuuri pressed harder and stretched him open. Yuri moaned as his hole strained around it, and Yuuri gently stroked Yuri's back with his free hand. Finally the thickest part of it passed into him and Yuri's hole contracted around the thinner part, but even the thinner part was wider than it had been before. "How does it feel?" Yuuri asked.

"Weird," Yuri said, squeezing against the strange lumps inside him. They felt like beads, but they weren't loose--the whole toy was stiff inside him. Then Yuuri pressed upwards again, and he felt an even thicker part start to nudge against his hole. Yuri jolted in surprise. "Fuck, how long is this fucking thing?" he demanded.

"Just one more," Yuuri said, running a hand soothingly up and down his side. "Try to relax. I know you can take it."

Yuri wasn't the kind of person who admitted defeat, ever, but he couldn't help but think that, until last week, Yuuri's cock was the only thing he'd ever had up his ass. He'd never had practice in taking anything bigger. Yuuri pressed upwards firmly, and Yuri's hole reluctantly started to stretch around the intrusion, burning a little as the toy got wider, and wider, and--god, when was this thing going to fucking end?

Then with one last push Yuri's body took it all, and his hole contracted around the slightly less thick base. "Good," Yuuri said, stroking Yuri's hip. Yuri's face was hovering just a little too far away for Yuuri to kiss him, but the warm look of praise he gave Yuri was as good as one.

Then Yuuri _tugged_ , and just like that Yuri's hole stretched painfully wide again as the thickest part pulled free of his body. Yuri gave a startled moan. Yuuri kept tugging, and Yuri's sensitive hole was forced to widen and contract four more times until Yuuri finally pulled the whole thing out of him. Then Yuuri pressed the tip up into him again, like he meant to do the whole thing over, and Yuri said "Wait a second" hurriedly. Yuuri stopped with just the first bead inside Yuri, and his free hand moved to Yuri's untouched dick and gave it a few slow strokes. "We can stop," he offered.

"No," Yuri said. "I just need a second." He was used to opening around Yuuri's fingers or cock, but after that initial stretch, he was used to everything just... _staying_ that way. Now his hole felt sensitive and over-stimulated.

Since Yuri's lips were too far away to kiss, Yuuri leaned forward and started to kiss Yuri’s chest instead. Yuri couldn't really feel much through his t-shirt, but it was still kind of nice to have Yuuri's head pressed against his chest, warm and close. Yuuri slid one hand under Yuri’s shirt, feeling along his narrow but muscular chest. His thumb brushed against one of Yuri’s nipples, and he gave it a little pinch. Yuri made a sound that was more out of surprise than anything. His nipples weren’t all that sensitive, and Yuuri didn’t usually pay them much attention, but now Yuuri spent a minute pinching and thumbing the one closest to his mouth. When he finally stopped, he pulled Yuri’s t-shirt taut so he could see the stiff peak pressing against the fabric.

Yuuri leaned in and sucked on Yuri’s nipple through his shirt. He did it harder than Yuri was expecting, and the combination of suction and the rough scrape of the fabric sent a jolt through him. Yuuri pressed upwards with the toy and pushed the second bead inside him, and though Yuri gave a startled little cry, he didn’t tell Yuuri to stop this time. After a second Yuuri pushed the third bead into him, and while the first three weren’t difficult to take at all, the fourth was where Yuri had struggled last time. Yuuri paused to focus more attention on Yuri’s nipple, now hot and painfully aching underneath his t-shirt. Yuuri gave it a few more rough sucks, and then he pinched it between his teeth just as his hand pushed firmly upward.

Now Yuri really cried out at the twin flashes of pain that went through him. Yuuri bit his nipple just as the fourth bead stretched him open at the widest point, and Yuri bucked instinctively and it popped inside. "You _fucker_ ," Yuri said hoarsely. His dick had started throbbing from the sensation and he reached down and started jerking himself.

"One more," Yuuri said. "Do you want it fast or slow?" He sounded pretty hoarse himself, and Yuri looked down between them and saw Yuuri's dick was already visibly hard and straining against his sweatpants. Yuri's mind immediately switched to a plan to get payback for that bite. Yuuri couldn't touch himself because of his injury, but he was already hard as a rock and he'd just have to suffer through it. What could Yuri do to _really_ make him suffer?

Well, he knew Yuuri liked it when he could make Yuri cry out, when he could push Yuri to his limits. "Do it fast," Yuri said.

Yuuri's mouth latched onto Yuri's aching nipple and he thrust the toy upward, hard. Yuri keened as the last thick bead punched into him, stretching him wide. Yuri lifted himself a little higher on his knees, instinctively trying to avoid it, but then his hole finally contracted around the thinner part and he sank back down, panting. His cock brushed slightly against the bulge in Yuuri's pants. Yuuri tensed and gripped Yuri by the hip. "Careful," he said, his voice tight.

Yuri took the opportunity to pull off his own t-shirt, which was damp on the front from Yuuri's sucking mouth. It left him completely naked, and Yuuri stared at Yuri's chest with a dazed look in his eyes. Yuri looked down and saw the nipple Yuuri had bitten was bright red and standing out on his chest, furled painfully tight. "Fuck," Yuuri said, almost transfixed. He leaned forward and sucked it back into his mouth.

It wasn't quite so bad now that he could feel Yuuri's wet tongue instead of the rough fabric, but he felt Yuuri's hand change angles and then Yuuri _pulled_ again, forcing Yuri's hole open at the same time he started on a hard sucking rhythm. Yuri cried out as Yuuri pulled the beads free, one by one, and then Yuuri started pushing them back in almost immediately. He could almost fuck Yuri with the first three, the smaller beads sliding into him more easily now, but on the fourth Yuri's body resisted him, and Yuuri scraped his bare teeth against Yuri's nipple as he pushed upward hard.

This time when Yuri thrashed he couldn't control it. His whole body seized with the pain and pleasure, and his cock dragged against the bulge in Yuuri's pants again. Yuuri hissed out a breath and grabbed him by the hip again. " _Yura_ ," he said, his voice raw.

"You're the one who keeps fucking biting me!" Yuri said. "At least give that one a fucking break, I have two of them."

Yuuri moved his head over to Yuri's other nipple. It was already hard, but when Yuuri started to suck on it, it swelled even tighter. Yuri's ass clamped hard around the four beads inside him, and Yuri reached down and started jerking his dick again, his breathing ragged. Normally during sex Yuri's favorite part was being full, but he didn't feel full with the separated beads inside him. Almost all of his pleasure came from the constant overwhelming stimulation on his hole. "Give me the last one," Yuri said, closing his eyes.

And the fucker bit him _again_ as he shoved the last bead into Yuri's resisting body, and Yuri almost shouted, body thrashing, letting go of his dick to steady himself against the headboard. His dick bumped into Yuuri's dick again, and this time Yuuri didn't say anything, he just sucked Yuri's other nipple hard enough to make it ache and started pulling the beads out, _pop pop pop_. Then he shoved it back up, and now he could almost fuck Yuri up to the fourth bead in one stroke, and Yuri braced his hands against the headboard and angled his hips down, rutting himself against the bulge in Yuuri's pants. Yuuri made a high, tortured sound and grabbed Yuri, hauling him up off him. He grabbed Yuri's dick and started to jerk him roughly, the way he always did when he wanted Yuri to come _right that second_ , and Yuri was close enough that he clenched hard around the beads and arched his back and came, so hard he felt a splash of his own cum against his chin.

Yuuri milked him dry, his strokes still rough, and he tugged the beads out of Yuri's ass for the last time. A few last spurts of cum splattered Yuri's chest, and Yuri looked down and saw his swollen red nipples were glazed with it, pearly and wet. "Fuck," Yuuri breathed, staring at them. Yuri leaned in a little, pushing his chest toward Yuuri, and Yuuri's mouth dropped open almost instinctively. His lips closed around one nipple, sucking very lightly, his soft tongue licking it clean. He switched to the other, sucking gently, licking, and then he stopped and pressed his forehead against Yuri's chest. His breath was still audibly harsh in his throat. "Fuck," he repeated, almost a whisper.

Yuri saw the tent in Yuuri's pants was still there, even more painfully rigid than before. Now that Yuri had come and was mostly back in his right mind, he kind of felt bad for wanting to make Yuuri suffer earlier. Yuuri looked like he was so close to coming that one touch would send him over the edge. "Can I just--" Yuri began, reaching down.

" _No_ ," Yuuri said, grabbing his wrist. "It'll--it'll go away on its own."

"God, you're fucking ridiculous," Yuri said. "What if I use my mouth? I'm pretty sure I'll only have to fucking breathe on you to make you come."

He saw Yuuri waver. "Lie down," Yuri said. "If you lie down and don't tense up too much, it'll be fine."

So Yuuri very slowly slid down until he was lying on his back, and Yuri started pulling his waistband down equally slowly, not wanting him to freak out. When Yuuri's cock was free, it stood up rigid from his body and pointed at the ceiling. "Okay," Yuri said. "Just relax, okay?"

Yuri leaned down and took the head of Yuuri's cock very carefully into his mouth, and Yuuri made a little whimpering noise and closed his fists hard on the bed. Yuri used just a tiny amount of suction and let his tongue slide along the underside of Yuuri's cockhead, back and forth. Yuuri pressed his clenched fists against his own forehead, moaned, and then Yuri's mouth was suddenly flooded with cum. There was more of it than he was expecting, and Yuri couldn't quite hold it all in. Some of it leaked out, dribbling down Yuri's chin, and _still_ Yuuri's cock kept unloading into his mouth, on and on. "Fuck," Yuuri said hoarsely into his clenched fists.

When Yuuri was finally finished, Yuri pulled off and swallowed what was definitely the largest mouthful of cum Yuuri had ever given him. It had been over two weeks since the last time Yuuri came, and clearly he'd been storing it up. Yuri wiped off his chin and said "how's your hip?"

Yuuri gingerly flexed the muscles there. "It's fine," he said.

"Told you," Yuri said, and flopped down on the bed next to him. He felt something underneath his back, and he pulled it out. It was the toy Yuuri had used on him. Just like he thought, the beads weren't loose, they were attached together so they'd stay rigid. "Huh," Yuri said. "This one felt bigger than it looks, too."

Yuuri looked over at him. His face was flushed and full of tired relief. "That makes me worried about the next one I want to try. It's..."

"What?"

Yuuri swallowed. "Big."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this counts as a cliffhanger, lol. Thanks for reading and see you in the new year!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third sex toy Yuuri bought for Yuri doesn't have any bells and whistles, it's just big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day I guess? lol I didn't mean to only start posting on holidays, it just worked out that way. 
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Anal Fingering, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Come Marking.

Yuuri was being stupid and irresponsible. Getting ready for the new skating season was supposed to be his priority, and when he injured his hip, he knew it was important to be careful with it and do exactly what his doctor told him to do. "No skating, no jogging, no sex," she said. He'd done fine with the first two, but right now he was really testing the limits of the third. 

"Fucking hurry  _up_ ," Yuri complained. Yuuri's soulmate was lying on his stomach on the bed, naked, his skin still warm and damp from the shower. "I've been waiting all fucking  _day_."

"You can't rush this one," Yuuri said, referring to the large towel-wrapped object sitting next to him on the bed. "It's going to take a while to get you ready."

Yuri made a noise of frustration, and while normally Yuuri would just roll his eyes and ignore Yuri's impatience, today he kind of sympathized. Yuuri was already semi-hard himself just at the thought of watching Yuri take this next sex toy, which didn't have any bells and whistles to it, but was just...big. In truth, Yuuri had been a little nervous about buying it, because what if Yuri took a liking to it and stopped being satisfied by the size of Yuuri's dick? But the thought of seeing his young soulmate stretched open around it, moaning as it filled him in a way he'd never been filled before, had been so tempting that Yuuri got it anyway. 

But it seemed like Yuri might self-combust before Yuuri prepared him enough to take it. "Maybe I should get you off once, before we start," Yuuri said. "It'll help you relax."

He expected Yuri to complain, but he didn't. Yuri just flipped over onto his back and immediately started jerking his own cock. He was rock hard already just from the anticipation, the head of his cock glistening with precum. Yuuri's own cock hardened more at the sight of him: Yuri was gorgeous to look at, his slender body laid out like a work of art on the bedspread. Yuuri would've given so much to be able to spread Yuri's legs wide and plunge his cock into the perfect heat of Yuri's body, into that perfect space inside him that was meant for Yuuri and Yuuri alone. But Yuuri wasn't even supposed to be  _hard_ , let alone straining and jolting his hip as he fucked his soulmate. 

Yuuri picked up the lube bottle from the bed and opened it as Yuri continued to jerk himself hard and fast. He really must've been driving himself crazy with anticipation all day. Yuuri slicked up his fingers and reached down, pressing the tip of his middle finger to the tight pucker of Yuri's ass. Yuri paused in his jerking just long enough to push down against it, and when Yuuri's finger slid inside him, Yuri squeezed hard against it and started jerking again. Yuuri crooked his finger and very gently started to rub Yuri's prostate, and Yuri made a whining noise and jerked himself harder. "I can't believe how close you are already," Yuuri said. "Were you even able to concentrate during practice today?"

"Barely," Yuri said. So they were  _both_  being stupid and irresponsible. Yuuri stopped rubbing long enough to work a second finger inside Yuri, and when he started rubbing again, Yuri keened and clamped hard against them and said "Don't stop, don't stop" as he furiously worked his cock. His face twisted up in concentration, and in less than a minute Yuri's back arched, the muscles of his abs turning wet and gleaming as he milked jets of cum onto his stomach. 

Yuuri kept rubbing gently at Yuri's prostate as he rode out the wave of his orgasm, until Yuri finally went limp and boneless on the bed and let go of his softening cock. His head flopped to one side, surrounded beautifully by his damp golden hair. Yuuri stopped rubbing but kept his fingers inside Yuri, giving him a moment to recover. Then he slowly began to move his fingers again, in and out, beginning the process of stretching him open. Yuri had his eyes closed in his post-orgasmic haze, and his lip curled as he made a noise of protest at the stimulation. 

"Oh, you're done for the night already?" Yuuri asked. "That was fast."

"I didn't say  _stop_ ," Yuri said. But even so, he kept making that tiny, protesting, overstimulated noise as Yuuri fingered him, pushing gently against the straining ring of muscle. When Yuuri had worked him open enough to try adding a third finger, Yuri moaned as Yuuri's three fingertips pressed firmly at his hole, pushing harder and harder until they finally breached that tight resistance and sank inside. Yuri's spent cock twitched, and Yuuri reached over and put his hand on it--not to jerk it, but to fondle and caress it, feeling it slowly swell and stiffen against his palm as Yuuri's three fingers plunged hard and fast in and out of Yuri's ass.

After another few minutes, Yuuri's fingers were moving easily in and out of Yuri's body, and Yuri's cock was throbbing and fully erect in his hand. Yuri still seemed wiped out from his first orgasm, lying passively on the bed and doing little more than making whimpering sounds as Yuuri's hands roughly manipulated his body.  "Okay, I think you're ready," Yuuri said. He withdrew his fingers and reached for the towel-wrapped toy. "Close your eyes."

Yuri's eyes, which had been dazedly blinking at the ceiling as Yuuri prepped him, sank shut immediately, as if he were about to fall asleep. Yuuri unwrapped the toy. It was black silicon, several inches longer than his own dick and considerably thicker. For a moment Yuuri just held it there between Yuri's trim thighs, admiring the sight of its length and girth in comparison to Yuri's slenderness. The idea of that girth stretching Yuri open, the entire thick length disappearing up into his thin frame, made an actual surge of precum leak from Yuuri's dick. 

Yuuri picked up the lube bottle again and almost emptied it over the tip of the black silicon dildo. When Yuuri finally leaned in and touched its thick tip to the small gape of Yuri's asshole, he saw Yuri frown with his eyes still closed. "I'm going to try putting it in," Yuuri said. "Push back against it, okay?"

"I know how to take a fucking dick," Yuri said, but his normal bravado was gone and he sounded kind of uncertain. 

Yuuri pushed the dildo forward. For a second, the round tip nudged up against the gape of Yuri's asshole and stretched it open a little further, but Yuuri had overdone it on the lube. At the first sign of resistance the tip skidded off to the side. Yuuri changed his grip to the middle of the dildo for better leverage, and this time when he pushed he gave it a little twist. The thick tip stretched Yuri open again, a little wider this time, but when Yuuri pushed again, trying to work the big silicon cockhead into Yuri, Yuri's body wouldn't budge against it. Yuuri pressed harder and harder, but nothing happened. Yuri made a noise of disbelief. "It's like you're trying to shove a fucking  _ball_ into me," he said. 

"It's big, but it's not that big," Yuuri said. "I think you're tensing up because you're nervous. Try to relax."

Yuri scowled, his eyes still closed, but he shifted on the bed and tried to loosen his tense muscles. Yuuri kept the dildo pressed against him, but instead of pushing harder he reached over and put his hand on Yuri's stiff cock. He started to stroke it and Yuri's breath hitched at the new sensation. Yuuri kept the same firm pressure on the dildo as he started to jerk Yuri off, doing it the way he knew Yuri liked it best, with the perfect grip and angle and rhythm. After all those months of being with Yuri, Yuuri knew how to make his soulmate's body react in almost any way he wanted. There was no way he was going to walk away defeated this time. 

Yuri moaned as Yuuri kept jerking him, so firmly and expertly that he knew he'd end up pushing Yuri toward a second orgasm if he wasn't careful. "Relax," Yuuri said in a low tone, and he saw Yuri tense up for a moment and then sag back, lost to the sensation. 

Now Yuuri pushed the dildo forward again, hard. The thick silicon cockhead speared Yuri's straining hole and forced it wider, wider, and Yuri cried out, his hips lurching up off the bed. Yuuri let go of Yuri's cock and clamped his hand down on Yuri's thigh, holding him still so his jerking hips wouldn't dislodge the dildo. He kept pressing, and the fat black cockhead slowly disappeared inside Yuri, forcing his swollen rim open into a perfect, impossibly wide circle. 

"Shit shit  _shit_ ," Yuri whimpered, his chest heaving with pained breaths. He reached down and gave his dick several harsh jerks, as if to distract himself from the overwhelming stretching sensation. _"Yuuri-kun."_

"You're doing so good," Yuuri said, his voice hoarse. His cock was hard as steel in his underwear and he hadn't touched it even once. He squeezed Yuri's thigh reassuringly. "Don't tense up, just relax. Push a little bit against it."

Yuri's face contorted, and he kept jerking at his dick as he tried to relax his tense, agitated limbs. The thick shaft of the dildo, so much bigger than anything Yuri had ever taken before, slowly eased up into Yuri's trim body, a half inch at a time. Yuri keened helplessly at every invading half inch, his hand working his cock furiously, until the thick silicon dildo was almost halfway embedded into his ass. Then Yuri's body refused to take anymore--the next gentle push made Yuri yell and shove at Yuuri's arm. _"_ Fuck, I  _can't_ ," he said. 

"Okay," Yuuri said, backing off the pressure immediately. He massaged Yuri's thigh, the muscles there rock hard with tension. "You did so well, Yura. That's almost half of it."

 _"_ It's only  _half?"_ Yuri demanded. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He opened his eyes and lifted his head off the bed, looking for the first time at the long black dildo protruding between his legs. "Shit," he said faintly, when he saw how much was still left. He let his head thud against the bed again, panting. 

From his angle, Yuri couldn't even see the full, gorgeous picture of it--his slim young body speared open on the thick phallus, his tight rim straining around it. Yuri's skin was damp with sweat and his blonde hair was tangled around his head, and Yuuri was suddenly so overwhelmed by the sight of him that he leaned down without thinking and kissed him. 

Yuri kissed him back immediately, his mouth greedy against Yuuri's, like Yuuri hadn't kissed him in months. Yuuri kept one hand on the base of the dildo, to make sure it didn't slip out, and with his other hand he took Yuri's dick and started jerking him again, hard, exactly the way Yuri liked it. Yuri keened into his mouth, his body clenching so hard around the dildo that he started to push it out. Yuuri kept it firmly lodged inside him and kept jerking him, kissing him, his own cock throbbing and dripping and unbearable in his underwear. Yuri writhed and whined and strained against the rough manipulation of his body, until with a broken cry of  _"Yuuri-kun!"_  he came hard around the dildo, his cum splattering against Yuuri's shirt as Yuuri hovered over him.

When his pleasure finally ebbed, Yuri sank limply back against the sheets, looking even more exhausted than the first time around. He pushed at Yuuri’s arm, which was still holding the dildo firmly inside him, and Yuuri slowly started easing it out. Yuri’s wide-stretched rim strained momentarily around the bulge of the thick cockhead, and then Yuri was empty, his hole constricting down. It didn’t return to its normal tightness right away, but gaped a little instead, loose and puffy. 

Yuuri set the dildo back down on the towel. Yuri stared at it for a few moments, then looked up at Yuuri. “Wait, what are you doing?” he said. “You’re not supposed to be leaning on your hip like that.”

Yuuri straightened himself with a start. He’d been so overcome at the sight of Yuri’s pleasure that he’d leaned down to kiss him, putting weight on his injured hip. Only it hadn’t hurt at all--he wouldn’t have noticed he’d been doing it if Yuri hadn’t pointed it out. “I wasn’t thinking,” Yuuri admitted. “It didn’t hurt, though.”

“You better be fucking healed by now,” Yuri said. He was so tired he didn’t sound like his usual fiery self. He looked at the front of Yuuri’s underwear, where his painfully hard cock was outlined against the cloth. “What are you going to do with that?”

Yuuri was so worked up that he knew he wouldn’t last long enough to do anything interesting. “You’re already pretty messy,” he said. “Can I mess you up a little more?”

Yuri smirked and stretched lazily, arching his back. His bare stomach, sticky and spattered with his own cum, rose up toward Yuuri like a canvas to be painted. Yuuri pulled down the front of his own underwear and took his cock into his hand. He went to his knees on the bed, putting a little too much weight on his hip but not caring. He looked at Yuri’s debauched body underneath him and started jerking his cock, harder than he was supposed to, and it felt so good that it was only seconds before he was coming with a shudder, pearly streaks of cum spattering and marking his young soulmate’s taut stomach.

Yuuri sat back on his heels, sated and relieved. Despite the strain of the position he was in, his hip still didn’t hurt. “I’m going to talk to my doctor tomorrow,” he said. “I feel fine. I’ve got to be healed enough to get back onto the ice.”

“Who cares about the ice?” Yuri said brattily, tracing a finger through the wetness on his stomach. “You’ve got to be healed enough to fuck me.”

“Oh, I think you’re going to have to wait a little bit longer for that,” Yuuri said. “After all, we still have one toy left.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri won't fuck Yuri until they use the fourth and last sex toy, so Yuri finds it and starts using it without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can only do about a chapter a month, I miss when it was summer and I had free time :(
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Sex Toys, Deepthroating, Throat Training, Drooling, Spitroasting, Come Marking/Facial.

Yuri was going to kill Yuuri.

No, he was going to _sue_ him. He'd seen people do that on television before. They called it "withholding affection" or something like that. Yuuri had a completely healthy and functional dick, as confirmed by his own goddamn doctor, and he was refusing to use it on Yuri. "We've got one more toy left," Yuuri said, as he changed into his exercise clothes. "I'm not going to fuck you until we use it."

"For fuck's sake!" Yuri said, grinding his dick against Yuuri's newly healed hip. "You bought that shit because your dick _didn't_ work. Now it _does_. You could fuck me right here, right now!"

"I'm meeting Yakov and Lilia at noon for practice," Yuuri said.

"That's in an hour!" Yuri said. "You could fuck me _twice_ in an hour."

"No," Yuuri said. "I need to do cardio first."

And then he left to go out for a jog. He hadn't been able to jog or do aerobic exercise while his hip was injured, and apparently that was more important than fucking his extremely patient, incredibly understanding soulmate, who had gone almost three whole weeks getting by on just fingering and dildos. When Yuuri came back, dripping with sweat and looking very happy, he rebuffed Yuri's attempt to ambush him in the shower and left for the ice rink smiling, like he didn't have a fucking care in the world.

That left Yuri alone at home with a lingering hard-on and a brain full of anger. Why the fuck was Yuuri so obsessed with this fourth sex toy? It would have to be pretty motherfucking spectacular to delay getting Yuuri's actual cock in his ass by even another minute. Yuuri kept the other three sex toys he bought under their bed, but he'd hidden the fourth one somewhere where Yuri couldn't find it.

Well, now he was off at practice, and Yuri was going to be home alone for two and a half hours with nothing to do but get madder and madder. It would serve Yuuri fucking right if Yuri found the stupid fourth toy and threw it out the window.

Yuri got up and started searching around their bedroom. He looked under the bed and rifled through the drawers in the dresser, but he didn't find anything. He checked the cupboards in the bathroom, and then the drawers in the kitchen, and then finally he checked the coat closet. He saw a suspicious shape underneath a few scarves that had fallen to the closet floor. There it was: the box Yuuri had gotten in the mail with the toys in it. Yuri opened the lid in triumph, felt around for the plastic package inside, and pulled it out.

He stared at it. It was just a dildo. A boring-looking, basic-ass dildo that wasn't any bigger than Yuuri's dick, which made it a pale imitation of the real thing. The only thing interesting about it was the suction cup on the base, so Yuri could stick it on the ground or on a wall and just...fuck himself, or something. Yuri's anger turned into dark resentment. _This_ was what Yuuri was being so stingy with his cock for? What was he going to do, just sit there jerking his fully functional cock while he watched Yuri fall asleep on top of the world's blandest dick?

Or...

A new idea suddenly came to Yuri. He thought back to all the times Yuuri had fucked him from behind with his fingers shoved in Yuri's mouth, whispering dirty things about filling him up from both ends. Yuri had thought about what that might be like: a cock in his ass and another in his mouth, thrusting into him at the same time, overwhelming his senses until he was a gasping, choking mess. But Yuri didn't want to be with anyone but Yuuri. And Yuuri, unfortunately, only had one dick.

Until now...kind of.

Yuri went into the kitchen to find scissors and cut open the plastic casing. The dildo was soft and somewhat flexible and heavier than he expected. He ran it under the tap and soaped it up, and it really was close in size to Yuuri's dick, because rubbing the soap over it felt a lot like it did when he gave Yuuri a handjob. He rinsed it off and dried it off, then took it into the bedroom.

He felt kind of stupid as he stood there with a floppy fake dick in his hand, looking for something to suction-cup it to. Would it even stick? He went over and smacked it against the wall, and to his surprise, it held right away. That looked pretty stupid too, a dick just poking out of the wall, fake balls and everything. He tugged on it, but it didn't come off. He tugged harder, and it still didn't come off, and now he was slightly impressed. It seemed like it would probably withstand a good fuck.

Yuri had stuck the dildo at basically face-level, and when he leaned in to pry the suction cup from the wall, the rubbery cockhead caught on his cheek and then sprang free, smacking into his chin as it bounced back. The feeling made his dick unexpectedly throb for a second. Yuuri sometimes did that with his real cock, slapping it against Yuri's cheeks and lips, leaving smears of precum over his skin. Yuri gripped the base of the dildo and leaned in, smacking it against his chin again. It felt way more like the real thing than he expected.

Then Yuri stuck out his tongue and ran it over the cockhead. It tasted plasticky and a little gross, but the shape was just like Yuuri's. Yuri wet his lips, braced his hands against the wall, and took the whole rubbery cockhead into his mouth. It had the same heft on his tongue as Yuuri's, too. Yuri sucked and licked at it, trying to generate more spit to get it wet, until finally the first inch and a half of it was sliding easily in and out of his mouth. In the back of his mind he knew he must look like an idiot, sucking on a plastic cock jutting out of the wall, but he also remembered all the times he'd tried to practice blowing Yuuri and had to stop, either because he choked or coughed from taking him too deep, or because it got them both so worked up that Yuuri _had_ to fuck him. Yuuri was going to be at the rink for another two hours, so this might actually be a chance for Yuri to do some practice of his own.

Yuri moved in closer to the wall, until his toes were pressed against it and his forearms were braced flat on either side of the dildo. He worked up some more spit and pushed his head down, letting the rubbery cockhead slide deeper into his mouth. It touched the back of Yuri's throat, and Yuri's stupid gag reflex kicked in right away, making him yank his head back to cough. He swallowed angrily and tried again, letting the cockhead slide between his slick lips, sucking and licking it. The taste was kind of gross, which was probably why Yuri's gag reflex was so sensitive. The next time he tried to let it push down into his throat, he coughed with it still in his mouth and accidentally bit it before he staggered back, gasping for breath.

 _Fuck_ , he was so bad at this. Like, he knew part of the problem was that he was comparing himself to Yuuri, who was the reigning gold medalist in sucking dick. Yuuri had once kept Yuri's dick down his throat for ten solid minutes, lying with his head in Yuri's lap while they both watched TV. He didn't bob his head or do anything to give himself a break, either. He just held Yuri there in the slick warmth of his throat like a fucking show off, until Yuri had gotten so worked up and desperate that _he'd_ been the one to move, fucking Yuuri's mouth with his hand in Yuuri's hair. Yuri knew he wasn't going to be able to do _that_ right away, but it really seemed like he should be able to take it for five seconds without dying.

Yuri swallowed, licked his lips, and took the cockhead back into his mouth again. This time he didn't try licking or sucking on it. He remembered some advice Yuuri had given him at one point, which was to open his mouth and throat as wide as possible. It meant there was less friction and probably resulted in a shittier blowjob, but it also lowered the chances of Yuri biting his soulmate's dick off. Yuri flattened down his tongue so it wasn't touching the rubbery-tasting dildo and just concentrated on letting the cockhead in deeper, until he felt the tip press against the back of his throat. He stopped and made himself hold it right there. His gag reflex heaved, but he fought it, riding out the waves of nausea once, twice, three times. His arms braced against the wall started to tremble with the effort and spit started to collect in his wide open mouth. He knew if he tried to swallow it he'd just choke, so he let it drip over his bottom lip, long strings of drool sliding down his chin and soaking the front of his shirt.

This was better, the way Yuri could ride out the urge to gag every time it rose up in him, but it was also kind of boring. If this were Yuuri's dick in his mouth, literally the only thing he'd be feeling was the tip of his dick touching the back of Yuri's throat, without any friction or wetness or anything on his shaft. Yuri closed his hands into fists on the wall in concentration and relaxed his mouth and throat. They closed soft and wet and tight around the dildo, and for a second Yuri felt triumphant.

Then the next wave of nausea rolled through him and he couldn't fight it off, the plastic taste too strong on his tongue. He pulled his head off the dildo and coughed deeply, wiping the drool off his chin with the back of his hand. He felt frustrated and gross, his t-shirt sticking wetly to his chest. He yanked it off, then settled his forearms determinedly back against the wall. He always hated having to practice things. Back when he was a junior skater, he had so much natural talent that he really didn't _have_ to practice things, because everything came to him naturally. It wasn't until he met Yuuri that he really started having to practice to keep up with him--in both skating and in sex.

Yuri's next attempt to deepthroat the dildo lasted almost two minutes: he shuddered through waves of nausea with one eye on the clock, spit dripping in thick ropes onto his bare chest. He still had over an hour before Yuuri got home, assuming Yuuri decided to come straight home instead of going on another fucking jog. Just the thought of Yuuri taking his sweet time coming home made Yuri mad enough that he choked on the dildo out of anger instead of nausea. He pulled off, grabbing his t-shirt off the bed and wiping at his chest, and while he was at it he grabbed his cell phone. He texted Yuuri.

 _I found your stupid fourth toy and I know exactly what you want to do with it_  
_If you're not home by 3:00 I'm just going to start using it without you_  
_Don't keep me waiting, asshole_

++++++++++++

Yuri heard the front door open at 3:02, then the sound of panting breath. It sounded like Yuuri had been running. "Yura?" he called out.

"You're late," Yuri said from the bedroom.

Yuuri appeared in the doorway and stopped short. "Oh," he said. "You really did start without me."

Yuri had stuck the suction-cup dildo on the headboard of their bed, right at the height where, if he got onto his hands and knees, he could fuck himself backward onto it. Which was exactly what he was doing when Yuuri finally decided to show up. Yuri was naked, his blonde hair loose around his face, his own cock bouncing as he shoved himself backward onto the dildo with athletic fervor. It didn't feel as good as having Yuuri inside him, but he was so horny at that point he was desperate for anything.

"I'm only two minutes late," Yuuri said, sounding almost hurt. "I didn't even see your text until fifteen minutes ago, I ran all the way here."

"It's your own fucking fault for making me wait since _morning_ ," Yuri said. Yuuri quickly stripped off his shirt and stepped out of his pants. He stared at Yuri while he did it, drinking in the sight of Yuri's strong young body vigorously thrusting himself over and over onto the protruding dildo. Yuuri was still wearing his dance belt from practice, and by the time he pulled it off, his dick was already at half mast between his legs. "Get the fuck over here," Yuri said.

Yuuri went to his knees on the bed and crawled over to Yuri. Yuri slowed down his pace a bit so Yuuri could cup his face in his hand. "Yura, have you been crying?" Yuuri asked, shocked.

For a second Yuri had no idea what he was talking about. Then he remembered the way his eyes had watered as he tried to take the dildo deeper and deeper into his throat. His face must look like a wreck. "No," Yuri said. "I was _practicing_."

"Practicing what?"

Yuri looked up at Yuuri with half-lidded eyes and opened his mouth.

Yuuri's dick lunged upward just at the sight of Yuri's open, panting mouth. "Oh," Yuuri said, cupping Yuri's face in both hands. "You really did guess what I wanted to do."

Yuri didn't reply, he just stuck out his tongue. Yuuri caressed his face, then let go for a second to carefully aim his cock between Yuri's parted lips. The weight of his cockhead settled heavily on Yuri's tongue, and Yuuri took his face in his hands again and gently pushed forward, his cock sliding an inch or two into Yuri's mouth.

Now Yuri was officially taking it from both ends. His muscular thrusts onto the dildo fell out of rhythm as he tried to figure out where he was supposed to put his attention. Yuuri had stopped moving once his dick was in Yuri's mouth, but as Yuri fucked himself back on the dildo, the very next movement meant he was fucking himself forward onto Yuuri's dick, letting it push toward the back of his throat. He bounced forward a little too far the first time, and Yuuri's probing cockhead made him gag, although he was able to pull back and breathe through his nose without letting Yuuri's cock fall out of his mouth. He slowed down his thrusts after that, rocking back onto the dildo until it filled him completely, then rocking forward onto Yuuri's cock until it hit that risky spot at the entrance to his throat. He was still gagging sometimes when it touched there, but Yuri just clenched his fists in the bedsheets and rode out the nausea, sliding his body back onto the dildo and breathing carefully through his nose before sliding himself forward again, taking Yuuri's hot, steel-hard cock as deep into himself as it would go before his body rebelled.

"God, Yura," Yuuri groaned, stroking at Yuri's hair. "You're doing so well. You look so _good_ like this."

Yuri was concentrating too hard on not choking to answer. Yuuri stopped talking after that too, making a little pained sound every time Yuri's mouth slid forward onto his dick. Yuri finally managed to settle into a rhythm, smooth and steady, the dildo plunging deep inside him as Yuuri's cock slid backward on his tongue, then reversing, Yuuri's cock surging deep into his mouth as the dildo pulled backward with delicious friction. Yuri's own cock was still painfully hard and untouched between his legs, but there was no way he was going to be able to take two dicks _and_ jerk himself off, so he just suffered through it, moaning a little around Yuuri's dick every time the dildo bottomed out inside him.

Then Yuuri let out a deep, shuddering groan, and he cupped Yuri's face with his hand firmly and tilted it up, interrupting his rhythm. Yuri felt the first surge of cum hit his tongue before Yuuri pulled out, stroking himself roughly over Yuri's upturned face. Yuri closed his eyes as Yuuri's cum spattered him, salty against his lips, sticky-wet against his chin and nose and forehead. Some of it dripped down into the hollow of his eye, catching on his eyelashes, and he felt Yuuri's thumb wipe it away. "God, Yura," Yuuri repeated, his voice low and pained. "You are so _gorgeous_."

Yuri knew that was bullshit--his face had already been wrecked from all the gagging and eye-watering _before_ Yuuri came all over it. He wiped roughly at his face and opened his eyes. He had paused with the dildo still embedded in his ass, and now he started to rock back and forth on it again, reaching down to finally start jerking his untouched dick. "Let me," Yuuri said. "Sit up a little."

Yuri lifted himself up on his knees, and Yuuri went to his stomach on the bed in front of him, his hot mouth engulfing Yuri's cock so deeply that Yuri would've accused him of showing off if he hadn't been so close to coming. Yuri started fucking himself back against the dildo again, and that was a new feeling too, to have a dick in his ass while Yuuri used his gold-medal mouth on him. Yuri panted, head swimming with the new sensation, getting himself keyed up more and more until _finally_ shuddering pleasure overtook him, all those hours of waiting for Yuuri to come home rolling through his body with relief as Yuuri swallowed down everything Yuri gave him.

When Yuri was finally sated, he pulled off the dildo and collapsed down on the bed, exhausted. Yuuri got up and went into the bathroom, and he came back a moment later with a wet washcloth. He made Yuri roll onto his back and then straddled him, leaning down to cup Yuri's face in one hand and carefully clean him up. "So," Yuuri said above him, "how did it feel? Two at once?"

"Weird," Yuri said. "Good, but weird. It was harder to do than I thought."

Yuuri dragged the washcloth over Yuri's lips, then leaned down and kissed him. Yuri kissed him back, then bit at Yuuri's lower lip . "I'm still pissed at you for not fucking me," he said.

Yuuri stroked the side of his face. "Give me twenty minutes," he said. "I left the rest of the night open."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tricks Yuri into getting some exercise during an unexpected day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! Still love these boys!
> 
> Tags for this chapter: Somnophilia/Sleep Sex (kind of), Fingering, Pinned Down, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking.

There was a power outage at the rink that gave Yuuri and Yuri an unexpected day off. Yakov told them both to exercise at home, so in the morning when Yuuri's alarm went off, he got up to take an early morning jog. Yuri groaned at the sound of the alarm. "I'm going to go for a run while it's cool outside," Yuuri said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Fuck no," Yuri said, pulling the covers over him more tightly.

Yuuri let him keep sleeping. He had breakfast and went out for his run, and when he got back, he felt energized enough to do several sets of pushups and situps. Then he went to take a shower, and afterwards he checked on Yuri again. He was still asleep. Yuuri knew Yakov would be annoyed if Yuri just slept all day, so he flopped down on his stomach on the bed and nudged at the lump under the covers. "Yura," he said. "It's late. Wake up."

"Fuck off," Yuri said into his pillow.

Yuuri nudged him again. "Fuck _off_ ," Yuri complained. "I never get to sleep in anymore."

"Yakov said we had to exercise like it was a regular day."

"Then _you_ go fucking exercise," Yuri said. "Leave me out of it."

Yuuri sighed. When Yuri was feeling stubborn it was like arguing with a brick wall. Yuuri snaked one of his legs over the lump under the covers and let some of his weight settle down on top of Yuri. Yuri made an angry grunting noise underneath him. "Technically Yakov didn't say what _kind_ of exercise he wanted us to do," Yuuri said. Yakov's text had been very abrupt, probably because he was worried about the ice rink turning into a swimming pool thanks to the power outage. "I can think of a few ways to get some exercise without getting out of bed."

Yuuri started rocking his hips forward, gently rutting against the covers right where Yuri's thigh would be. Yuri inhaled shakily but didn't move. "You're not going to trick me into exercising with sex," he said.

"It's not a trick if I tell you I'm doing it," Yuuri said. Yuri had his eyes stubbornly closed, and he didn't open them when Yuuri leaned down and kissed his cheek, then the side of his neck, then the soft lobe of his ear. Yuuri kept rocking his hips against Yuri's thigh, and if it wasn't doing anything for Yuri it was _definitely_ doing something for Yuuri. His cock started to stiffen as he frotted against Yuri's body under the covers.

But Yuri still kept his eyes closed and refused to move. "You seriously want to sleep more than you want sex?" Yuuri said after a minute.

"Yes."

Who on earth was this _stranger_ lying in Yuuri's bed? Yuuri stopped moving his hips and pressed his hand against Yuri's forehead. "Are you sick?" he asked, sliding his hand down to cup Yuri's warm cheek. "You must have a fever, that's the only explanation.

Despite his grumpiness, Yuri's mouth twitched into the tiniest hint of a smile. Yuuri climbed off of him and lifted up the covers, sliding underneath. He moved in close to Yuri, spooning him, and even though Yuri made an annoyed sound, his body soon relaxed back into Yuuri's embrace. "You're really that tired?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm," Yuuri said. He kissed the back of Yuri's neck softly, Yuri's blonde hair tickling his face. He reached between Yuri's legs and lightly massaged the front of his underwear. Yuri's cock was limp, but it gave an obvious twitch of interest under the first squeeze of Yuuri's hand. "Oh," Yuuri said with satisfaction. "Your dick isn't as tired as the rest of you."

Yuri muttered something annoyed-sounding in Russian. Yuuri kept massaging, enjoying the feeling of Yuri's cock slowly hardening against his hand. "I'll tell you what," Yuuri said. "Why don't we do both? You sleep, and I'll exercise."

He felt a little shiver move through Yuri when he said that. Yuuri moved his hand away from Yuri's cock and wrapped his arm around Yuri's stomach instead. Even though Yuuri's own cock was painfully interested at that point, he made himself calm down, and he just lay there with Yuri for several minutes, not doing anything, until Yuri's body was loose and relaxed and his breathing was steady.

Then Yuuri reached down under the covers and worked Yuri's underwear down off his hips. He left them bunched up around Yuri's thighs and leaned over to the nightstand, retrieving the bottle of lube they kept there. He slicked up two fingers, then reached down and very gently pressed one of them against the tight furl of Yuri's hole.

Yuri made a mumbly little sound as the slippery tip of Yuuri's finger worked against the resisting muscle. When it finally breached Yuri's body and slid inside, Yuri squeezed against it sleepily, shifting a little. Yuuri started fingering him very carefully, slow strokes of his finger that normally Yuri would complain about for being too gentle. It was kind of nice to be able to take his time: Yuuri slid a single finger in and out of Yuri's tight heat for much longer than he usually did, listening to the delicate wet sound of it under the covers, feeling Yuri's rim grow softer and more relaxed around it. When he finally added a second finger, Yuri's rim accommodated it with ease, and Yuri gave another sleepy squeeze around them.

Yuuri wasn't touching his own cock at all. It had softened a little while he let Yuri rest, but now it was steely hard again, just from the feeling of Yuri's hole squeezing his fingers and the maddening wet noise it made with every stroke. As carefully as he could, Yuuri increased the speed of his moving fingers just a little bit, and then just a little bit more. Yuri's breathing was coming faster now, and he made another sound, closer to a moan. Yuuri sped up a little more, and then a little more, until the rhythm of his fingers was steady and quick and Yuri's rim was swollen and pliable around his invading fingers.

It was starting to make Yuuri feel a little wild. He still felt energized from his morning run, and he found himself really wanting to _move_. A guilty part of him imagined climbing on top of Yuri right there and then and just pounding him into the mattress, animalistic and hard. Yuri's body was a work of art, slender and young and strong, and the only thing more beautiful than the sight of him naked was the sight of him speared open on Yuuri's cock, his swollen rim stretching and dragging along Yuuri's shaft.

It was such a distracting thought that Yuuri couldn't make himself wait any longer. He lifted the covers off them both and gave Yuri a little push forward, making him roll onto his stomach. Yuri settled down with his cheek resting on the pillow, and Yuuri struggled out of his own underwear and went to his knees above Yuri's prone form. He picked up the lube bottle again, and when he clicked the lid open, Yuri opened heavy-lidded eyes and watched as Yuuri slicked his cock from base to tip.

Yuri closed his eyes again. His mellow expression and the tangle of blonde hair pooled around his head made him look almost angelic. Yuuri paused for a second to admire him, running his hands over Yuri's bare hips, then gripping at his muscular ass. Yuuri spread his cheeks apart and saw Yuri's softly gaping hole, glistening with lube, waiting for Yuuri's cock to stretch it wide. Yuuri leaned forward with an eager grunt, positioning himself over his young soulmate's body and maneuvering the tip of his cock against Yuri's entrance. He pushed in, watching Yuri's swollen rim suddenly stretch and grow thinner around the girth of his cock. Yuri moaned, his mellow expression contorting, as Yuuri's cock pushed deeper and deeper into his body. "You look so amazing like this," Yuuri said quietly, rubbing his thumb against the thin, stretched muscle of Yuri's rim where it was wrapped around Yuuri's shaft. "So perfect."

Yuri made a pained and hungry sound. Yuuri leaned his forearms on the bed and let the weight of his body settle on top of Yuri's, pinning him down. Yuri squirmed underneath him, trapped and full. Yuuri kissed the back of his neck. "Just relax," he said.

He waited there, not moving, until the tension in Yuri's body slowly started to melt underneath his own. When Yuri was finally loose and relaxed again, Yuuri started to move his hips. He didn't fall into that animalistic rhythm he was craving--he forced himself to start slow, thrusting into Yuri's body with an undulating rhythm. Yuri made a soft noise every time Yuuri's cock hit its deepest point inside him. His body stayed relaxed under Yuuri's weight, and Yuuri kept up the lowkey rhythm for longer than he thought he'd be able to stand. He was always impressed by how utterly content Yuri seemed when Yuuri was fucking him, and as Yuuri watched, his sleepy young soulmate seemed to fall into a genuine doze, heedless of the steady invasion of Yuuri's cock into his body.

But Yuuri was too wild and eager to keep up that slow rhythm for much longer. He gradually started increasing the rate of his thrusts, each one plunging a little harder and deeper, until he felt Yuri start to squirm underneath him again. Yuri opened his eyes and looked back at Yuuri, sleepy and disgruntled. "You're heavy," he complained.

He should've known better. Yuuri was still supporting a little of his own weight on his forearms, but now he slid his arms forward and hooked his chin over Yuri's shoulder, letting the entirety of his weight push Yuri deeper into the mattress. While he did it, he gave his hips a sharp, hard thrust, driving his cock so deep into Yuri's ass that the force of it jolted both their bodies forward on the bed. " _Fuck_ ," Yuri gasped, neck arching, and Yuuri turned his head and kissed the side of Yuri's neck before he did it again, his cock punching into Yuri's immobilized body with a loud slap. " _Ah!_ You fucking _asshole_ ," Yuri moaned, as Yuuri started to pound his hips against Yuri's ass in a quick biting rhythm. The incredible clenching heat of him around Yuuri's cock was driving Yuuri half out of his mind.

"I told you--I was going to--exercise," Yuuri panted, kissing Yuri's throat, nipping at the skin with his teeth.

"And I told you-- _ah!_ \--I wanted to fucking _sleep_ ," Yuri said. "How am I-- _ah!_ \--supposed to sleep with you fucking _smothering_ me--"

"You sure are talking a lot for someone being _smothered_ ," Yuuri said, and to prove his point he bent one of his arms toward Yuri and pushed two fingers into Yuri's mouth. Yuri made a surprised noise around them, then bit down on them hard enough to hurt. Yuuri ignored that. He fucked him hard and steady, listening to the way Yuri started to breathe audibly through his nose, making soft little gagging sounds around Yuuri's fingers as they brushed against his soft palate. There was something unbearably hot about Yuri when he was getting filled from both ends--it narrowed his attention down to just trying to breathe, with no room for bratty or rude remarks.

After half a minute Yuri stopped biting him, and Yuuri pulled his fingers free and pushed his thumb into Yuri's mouth instead. Yuri's mouth closed around it, and either consciously or unconsciously he started to suck on it to the rhythm of Yuuri's cock in his ass, his tongue and teeth squeezing every time Yuuri's balls slapped against his skin. He started making a whining, burbling noise, the kind of noise he made when he was on his way to coming.

"I guess you like being smothered," Yuuri said. "I'm not even touching your cock and you're about to come."

Yuri's mouth loosened around Yuuri's thumb for a second. "Touch me," he said, his voice almost unintelligible.

"Why?" Yuuri asked, driving his cock hard through the clench of Yuri's insides. "If you want to come, do it on my cock. You're almost there."

Yuri shifted underneath him, and Yuuri realized he was trying to worm his own hands down to finish himself off. Yuuri pulled his thumb free of Yuri's mouth and intercepted both of Yuri's hands, pinning them to the bed so he couldn't touch himself. "Fucking let me _go_ ," Yuri growled, struggling in Yuuri's grip.

But Yuuri suddenly had a devious idea. He kept his chest pressed down against Yuri's back, but he lifted his hips up into the air and, with difficulty, stopped moving them. He didn't pull out of Yuri entirely--the tip of his cock was still stretching open Yuri's puffy rim. But he hovered there without moving while Yuri shifted confusedly underneath him. "What the fuck are you doing?" Yuri demanded. "Why did you stop?"

"All that exercise is finally catching up with me," Yuuri said. "I'm too tired to go on."

Irritated, Yuri thrust his hips back toward Yuuri, fucking himself onto Yuuri's cock. The motion must've been instinctual, because after he did it, Yuri suddenly swore. "You _motherfucker_ ," he said.

"You don't mind doing a _little_ of the work for me, right?" Yuuri said, kissing the back of his neck. "Just enough to get your blood pumping?"

Technically speaking, Yuri could've just called Yuuri's bluff and refused to move, either. But Yuuri knew he was close enough to coming that he wouldn't be able to stay still, even if it meant admitting that Yuuri had tricked him into doing exercise. Sure enough, with a growl of Russian curse words, Yuri started thrusting his hips back hard, his tight ass riding Yuuri's cock from below. "I'm going to _kill_ you," Yuri said. Yuuri kissed the side of his neck. "I'm going to murder you in your motherfucking _sleep_."

"I knew your body would be the death of me someday," Yuuri said.

Yuri's hips slammed upward, again and again, bruisingly hard against Yuuri's pelvis. The clenching heat of his ass milked Yuuri so perfectly that Yuuri knew he wouldn't be able to keep teasing him for much longer. Yuuri tried to hold back from coming as he listened to the telltale noises Yuri was making, the moaning grunts that meant Yuuri's cock was hitting all the right spots inside him. Yuuri waited for those moans to get louder, more desperate, and right when he knew Yuri was near the cusp, he reached a hand in between Yuri's jolting legs and gripped his bouncing cock hard.

Yuri keened instantly, slamming his hips back and holding them there as his orgasm overtook him. Yuuri gave Yuri's neck a hard little bite as he jerked him through it, and the sudden vise grip of Yuri's ass around Yuuri's cock was enough that Yuuri couldn't hold back, either. He came deep in Yuri's body, full of exhausted satisfaction.

When he was finished, Yuuri slumped down, letting his full body weight pin Yuri back down to the bed. His cock started to soften inside Yuri's ass. Below him, Yuri was limp and panting, his blonde hair sticky with sweat at the base of his neck. "Now I have to take a fucking _shower_ ," he groused.

Yuuri lifted himself up off Yuri with a groan, and Yuri rolled onto his back. His stomach was sticky with his own cum, and between his legs, a rivulet of Yuuri's cum was starting to drip out of his swollen asshole. Yuuri felt a little bit guilty at seeing him so debauched. "How about I give you a bath instead?" Yuuri asked. "I promise I'll do all the work this time. I can get you all washed up, and you can just relax."

Yuri tried to glare at him, but he was satiated enough from his orgasm that it wasn't as mean as it could've been. "I don't believe a fucking word you say."

"I'll even carry you in there," Yuuri said. "You won't even have to walk."

Yuri got a begrudgingly curious look on his face. "You can lift me?"

Yuuri got up from the bed, then leaned down and scooped Yuri's naked body up into his arms. It wasn't difficult at all: even with all his athletic muscle, Yuri was still slender and light. "Shit," Yuri said, locking his arms around Yuuri's neck in genuine surprise.

Yuuri leaned in and kissed him lightly. Yuri was thrown off-guard enough that he kissed him back, rather than biting him like he probably wanted to. "What do you say?" Yuuri asked.

Yuri adjusted his grip, holding onto Yuuri more securely. "If you carry me around for the rest of the day," Yuri said, "maybe I _won't_ murder you in your sleep."

Yuuri smiled. "It's a deal," he said.


End file.
